Together Forever
by sapphire wind
Summary: Toushirou, Momo as well as their kids will experience new things in their lives as a family... although, the future holds mysteries.
1. Chapter 1

Winter Happiness' sequel, chapter 1 is up! There'll be lots of kids in this fic. Of course, some of them may appear one by one because I need to decide what their looks should be. Please be patient. ^_^

Oh, yeah. My Winter Happiness was dedicated to Snowy Peach Tsubasa. My very first friend before I became an author of fanfics. ^_^

Thanks to Toushirou-chan for the reviews in my Winter Happiness. I was surprised and flattered when I saw your comments so thank you very much. To all the reviewers of my fics, thank you very much.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1- New Mission

---------------------------------------------------

Before the sun had risen above the horizon, Toushirou stirred a little on his bed and looked at the face of his sleeping princess. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and smiled a little. Hina- no .. She's no longer Hinamori Momo but Hitsugaya Momo. Toushirou and Momo are married and they have twins, Hitsugaya Yuki and Hitsugaya Yukina.

Momo woke up and looked at Toushirou's smiling face. She then smiled too.

"Ohayou, Toushirou. You're up early."

"Ohayou. Yeah, I needed to be up early because of the paperwork that I have to finish." Toushirou said as he sitted and Momo did too.

"Well, the 10th squad is the data keeper and organizer of Soul Society about the Gensei and soul Society itself. It's pretty hard, isn't it?" Momo said as she looked at little concerned at Toushirou who flicked her lightly on the forehead.

"Baka. Don't be worried too much. You know, more than anyone here, that I can handle myself just fine."

"I know and I also know that you're the type of person who doesnt't want to leave his work unfinished no matter what." Momo said with a firm but gentle voice that made Toushirou blink and smirk.

"Trust me that I won't exhaust myself this time."

"Oh, alright."

"I'll take a bath and you can use the shower after me." Toushirou said as he got up.

"Okay. I'll cook breakfast for us. The kids would be waking up any time." Momo said as she got up and went to the kitchen. She then prepared the ingredients for miso, fried fish meat and sukiyaki.

Two kids then came out from their room while rubbing their half-opened eyes. Momo turned around and looked at the twins.

"Good morning, Yuki and Yukina." She said with a smile.

-"Good morning, Mama."- The kids said as they sitted on the chairs.

Momo sa ted the vegetables with soysauce. The kids smelled the aroma and smiled.

-"Are we having a Japanese breakfast today, Mama?"-

"Hai. Your Papa always liked Japanese foods so I thought that we should have it today."

-"We like your cooking. It's alright whether it's Japanese or Western as long as you cooked it."- The kids said with a smile.

"Thank you." Momo said as she placed the sukiyaki on a plate and started to fry the balled fish meat then adding soysauce to it.

Toushirou came out from his room while wearing his shihakushou and looked at his family. Then sitted across the kids.

-"Good morning, Papa."-

"Good morning. Did the two of you had a nice sleep?" Toushirou said as he placed his hands on top of the kids' heads and ruffled their already disheveled hairs.

-"Hai. How about you and Mama? Were your sleeps also alright?"- The kids said as they smiled at their father.

"Of course." Toushirou said as he withdrew his hands and Momo finished cooking their breakfast.

"Breakfast's ready." Momo said as she placed everything on the table and sitted next to Toushirou.

-"Ittadakimasu."-

They then started to eat. They enjoyed the foods that Momo cooked and after they ate, Toushirou and the kids decided to wash the dishes.

"Eh? I can do it." Momo said as she looked at Toushirou, Yuki and Yukina.

"You already cooked for us." Yukina said.

"That's why we want to help you." Yuki said as he smiled.

"Just as what they said." Toushirou said as he turned the faucet on and placed stools on the floor and the twins stood on it.

"Thank you. I'll just take a bath now, okay?" Momo said as she stood up.

-"Okay."-

Momo went inside Toushirou's room and got her clothes. She then went to the shower and went in the tub. After a few minutes, she got dressed and dried her hair. She sitted on the chair infront of the mirror and combed her hair. By that time, Momo's hair went past her waist and she liked it. Toushirou went inside his room and wore his captain's coat and looked at Momo.

"Ne, Shirou-chan. Do you think I should trim it a bit?" Momo said as she stood up an went infront of him.

"No. Don't cut it even a millimeter." Toushirou said as he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her to him.

"Really?"

"Ah. I like your hair like that. I always did." Toushirou said with a light blush on his face since it was the first time that he admitted it to her. The only reason on why he decided to restrain himself for not tearing the cloth that secures her hair was because of the battles and missions that Momo goes in. He didn't want her hair to be cut just by a stupid Hollow otherwise, he'll shred that Hollow to tiny pieces.

"Thank you, Toushirou." Momo said as she kissed Toushirou on the cheek. Toushirou smiled and they went out of his room. The twins already finished taking a bath and were wearing their academy uniforms. Yuki was wearing white shihakushou and blue hakama while Yukina was wearing white shihakushou and red hakama.

"Be careful in going to the academy, okay?" Momo said as she looked at the twins.

-"Hai."-

"Around this time of the year, the academy holds a sparring between students in kendo and kidou." Toushirou said.

"Oh, that's right. Good luck."

-"Hai."-

"Do your best." Toushirou said.

-"Hai. We'll go now."- Yuki and Yukina said as they opened the door.

"Be careful."

The kids nodded ran to the academy. Toushirou headed to his office and so did Momo. They worked on their paperworks. Rangiku went to the 10th squad.

"Ohayou, Taichou."

"Do your work."

"Geez... You're still so cold even after you were married to Momo-chan." Rangiku said as she sitted on the sofa.

"That's unrelated. This is the normal me. Married or not." Toushirou said as he signed the documents.

"Really? I don't think so." Momo said as she appeared in the office. Rangiku and Toushirou looked at her.

"Momo-chan! Good to see you. So, how was Taichou when he was still young? Younger than when I met him?"

Momo looked at Toushirou and smiled at him.

"Well, Toushirou was gentle, kind, sweet, caring and strong." Momo said as she sitted on the couch. Toushirou had a blush on his cheeks while he was fighting it down and signing the papers. Rangiku shrieked and clapped her hands.

"So, Taichou had always been like that! I knew it!"

"Hai. Although, he tries to hide it by being mean, grumpy and stoic. I remember that he once questioned himself on why the other kids were running away from him. 'Why is everyone afraid of me? Was it because of my silver hair? Or because of my turqouise eyes? Or because of the coldness that I have?'" Momo said as her voice became softer. Rangiku looked a little sad while Toushirou was completely unaffected.

"Taichou... had things like those to worry, huh?"

"Hai. I knew that he thought of those things when I saw him in our house at Junrinan. Still, I like everything about him up until now." Momo said as she smiled.

"That's right! Those things happened in the past and now, Taichou's loved by the people around him and we all respect him."

"If you really respect me, then why don't you try to do your paperwork?"

"A-Ah... H-Hehehe... hehe." Rangiku laughed nervously. Momo just giggled. Toushirou just sighed, knowing Rangiku, asking her to do all of her paperwork was just like asking Zaraki to be gentle with his opponents and Ichigo to be serious. Things which are totally impossible and has -100% chance of being a part of reality.

"If you don't want to do your paperwork, go to Academy and watch the students who will be having their kendo and kidou sparring today. Take notes and gives them to me then go home." Toushirou said without taking his eyes off of the papers.

"Eh? Hountou?" Rangiku said as she stood up.

"Ah. Be sure not to miss even a tiny detail." Toushirou said.

"Hai! Bye, Momo-chan. See you later. Oh, I'll also take details about your kids as well as mine, okay?"

"Hai. Arigato gozaimasu, Rangiku-san." Momo said. Rangiku then used Shunpo to go to the Academy.

"You just wanted to know how the kids are doing, right?" Momo said as she looked at Toushirou.

"Ah, I just can't help but be curious on how well they are at school."

"Ara, Shirou-chan is like a real parent now." She said as she giggled.

"I'm a parent after all, right?" Toushirou said as he smirked.

"Right."

A Jigokuchou then flew towards Momo and landed on her finger.

"Captains of 3rd, 5th, 7th, 9th, 11th and 13th squads are to go to the 1st squad meeting hall for an urgent meeting." Momo said as the butterfly flew away.

"Seems like you really need to go there now."

"Seems like it. I'll go now, see you later, Shirou-chan." Momo said as Toushirou nodded and she used Shunpo to go to the 1st squad.

When she arrived there, Kira, the 3rd squad captain, Komamura, Shuuhei, the 9th squad captain, Kenpachi and Rukia, the 13th squad vice captain were already there. Momo stood on her place as Yamamoto looked at them.

"All of you are here to go to Hueco Mundo, three days from now."

-"Eh?"-

"You are to bring Ashido back, a Shinigami who's staying in Hueco Mundo to reduce the number of the attacking Hollows. Also, all of you should prepare for spells to block the Hollows' movements."

"Ano... Yamamoto-sou-taichou. Can I also go to Hueco Mundo to bring Ashido back? I met him when I went there with Ichigo and Renji."

"Very well. You will go there in place of Joushirou. Dismissed."

All of them went out of the 1st squad and went to their own squads. Momo sitted on the couch at the 10th squad and sighed. Toushirou looked at her.

"What was the meeting about?"

"We will go to Hueco Mundo to bring Ashido-san back and put barriers to temporarily block the Hollows' movements."

"Ashido? A Shinigami who belonged to the 7th squad the time even before you and I became a part of the Gotei 13 nor students of the Shinigami Academy. He and his subodinates went on a mission to execute Hollows and stop them from attacking the Gensei as much as possible. Many said that he lost his subordinates and his best friend so to make up for them, he decided to be left at Hueco Mundo to atone for his sin of not being able to save his subordinates and best friend."

"Whoa... You really know a lot. No wonder you're a genius."

"I read his file at the archive of the Central Library. As the captain of the squad that handled the data of the Shinigami and Gensei, I need to atleast be able to memorize his file as well as the others."

"Atleast? That's not least. That was plenty and aside from him, you also know a lot of datas. Thank you for the information."

"Hn. When are you leaving?"

"That... Yamamoto-sou-taichou said that we will leave three days from now."

"Sou ka."

"Taichou!! I'm back!" Rangiku said as she opened the door while holding papers with her written report.

"Do you really have to be that noisy?"

"Not really but it was fun to watch the kids while they spar with each other." She said as she handed the papers to Toushirou and he read it.

"So, all of them performed well." He said as he saw the names of his kids and saw that they excelled in kendo and kidou. Rangiku's daughter, Rina, as well as the kids of Ichigo, Byakuya, Ikkaku and the others also performed well.

"Hai. Rina was amazing when she sparred with the other kids but the totally amazing ones were your children. Yuki-kun has the swordsmanship of Taichou although he also did well on kidou. Yukina-chan on the other hand showed potetntial in becoming a kidou master like Hinamori-chan and she did well on kendo too."

"I see. Those two always watches us when we practice for kidou and kendo and I guess that they earned interests in our areas." Momo said as she looked at Rangiku.

"I guess so. Oh yeah. Partners were also formed by the Academy and your kids were partnered against the Kurosaki twins. Rina was partnered with Yana while they fought Mizuki and Zui. Yukina-chan used Shakahou to distract Haru while Yuki-kun attacked them. It was eally an amazing fight."

"Really? We will congratulate them later."

"Okay. Taichou, I did my work so I can go home, right?" Rangiku said as she looked at Toushirou.

"Ah."

"Okay. Bye, Taichou and Momo-chan!" Rangiku said before running out and going to her house.

(A/N: I though that it was a little unfair for the other Shinigami to not have their own houses inside Seireitei itself while Byakuya, being a part of the Kuchiki clan, have his own house. Rangiku's house is somewhere around the 10th squad being the vice captain while Momo's house is somewhere around the 5th. Of course, they're staying in the houses of their husbands near their respective squads. I also changed the rule of the Shinigami Academy. The one that doesn't allow the students to go home whenever they like. In this fic, the kids are free to go home whenever they like but of course, they won't be cutting classes. ^_^ )

Later that day, the twins came home and they ate dinner. Yuki and Yukina told their parents all the things that they did in the academy and also about their sparring. Of course, their parents were proud of them.

After taking a bath, the kids wore their white kimonos for sleeping. They bid their parents good night before they slept. Momo took her hair out of the bun and tied it in a low and lightly loose ribbon. She snuggled to Toushirou and closed her eyes.

"Ne, Shirou-chan. Do you think that I can finish the mission given to me?"

"Of course."

"I see. Thank you. Good night."

"Good night." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Hueco Mundo, Ashido and Hakuryuu

* * *

Three days later, Momo along with the other captains prepared themselves to go to Hueco Mundo. The captains who will not join them in their mission were also there to see them off. Momo was with Toushirou while the others were talking to the other captains.

"Hmm. I don't have any notes for you to do nor list of things that you should do since I know that you already know what to do, right?"

"Ah. I can handle everything in the house as well as take care of our kids."

"I know. Oh, don't punish Rangiku-san while I'm gone, okay?"

"I don't know if I can do that." Toushirou said as he closed one of his eyes and Momo giggled.

"Oh, Shirou-chan."

"Shouldn't you take your ring off for a while? It can bother you in fighting." Toushirou said as he looked at Momo's hand which contains the ring on her finger.

"No, it won't. I like it this way."

"Alright. Be sure to be careful, Momo."

"Okay."

"Ichigo, are you sure that you can take care of Haru and Aki?" Rukia said as she looked at her husband.

"Ah. Don't worry."

"What about the house? Are you sure that you won't destroy it?"

"I won't wreck it. You already saw my room in the Gensei and you should know that it's clean and well-organized."

"Really? Isn't Yuzu-chan the one cleaning it?"

"No. And why don't you want to believe me?"

"Because you're reckless." Rukia said as Ichigo looked at her.

"Be careful, Rukia."

"Ah."

"Is everyone ready?" Nemu said, she was the one who's in-charge of opening the Garganta that Mayuri made. Mayuri was at home, taking care of his grandchildren, Yue and Ren. Yue has the blue hair of Uryuu and her eyes have the same color as that of Nemu's eyes while Ren has Nemu's black hair and his eyes were blue just like Uryuu's.

-"We're ready."-

The moment they said that they were ready, the Garganta opened. Everyone stepped inside of it and it closed.

Toushirou returned to the 10th squad and saw that the twins were already awake.

"Good morning."

-"Good morning, Papa."-

"I'll make your breakfast." Toushirou said as he opened the fridge and got all he needed out.

-"Papa, where's Mama?"-

"She's out for a mission."

-"Is she going to take long?"-

"I don't know."

-"We understand."-

After a few minutes, their breakfast was done and all of them ate. Toushirou washed the dishes as the twins took turns in taking a bath and in getting dressed.

-"We'll go now, Papa."- The twins said as they smiled at their father.

"Ah. Be careful."

-"Hai."- They then ran to the academy. Toushirou went to his office and did his paperwork while thinking of Momo.

Momo and the other captains ran inside the Garganta and landed on the white sands of Hueco Mundo after a short while. They scanned the area and found out that in that part of Hueco Mundo, which was near the remains of Las Noches, there were no Hollows. They searched the area and they all fell in a quicksand. They landed on the Menos Forest just like Rukia when she fell.

All of them prepared themselves when they sensed the Menos Grande's reiatsu gathering around them. Kira, Momo and Shuuhei launched kidou spells when three Menos' appeared before them. Komamura unleashed his Bankai, which was a big one, and attacked the approaching Menos', Zaraki fought the Menos' with his brute strength as usual and Rukia used her Hakuren and the third dance.

"Momo-san, this forest will never ran out of Hollows if we won't hide our reiatsu. Ashido is somewhere near the border of the upper grounds and this place." Rukia said as Sode No Shirayuki materialized to help her with the Hollows.

"I see. Kira-kun and Hisagi-san, can I please ask you two to trace Ashido-san's reiatsu?" Momo said as Tobiume appeared and made fire balls aimed at the Hollows.

-"Got it."-

Kira and Shuuhei closed their eyes and tried to search for Ashido's spirit thread. Momo and the others were covering them up from the persistent Hollows.

"There's really no end to this! Mou, Tobiume, can you cover me a little?" Momo said as she looked at Tobiume.

"Sure but are you planning on using it?"

"Yes. I know that Toushirou might scold me for not telling him but I really need to do this." Momo said as she smiled.

"I understand." Tobiume raised her bells up and made lots of fire balls while Momo closed her eyes and pointed her zanpakutou to the sky.

"Bankai." She said as the skies became dark and fiery colored. Everyone halted including the Adjuchas' after the Menos Grandes.

Meteors fell on the Adjuchas and the approaching Menos while Momo was covered with a fire dragon that swirled around her and as it vanished, Momo's wings of fire appeared. Her zanpakutou's guard was a small ring of fire and her reiatsu was surprisingly stronger than before.

"M-Momo... -san..." Rukia said as she looked at Momo's bankai.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-san..." Kira said as he opened his eyes.

"Honno-jou, Tobiume. ( Queen of Fire, Tobiume ) Hajike ( Snap) ." A fire dragon appeared from the blade's tip and dove towards the Adjuchas and burned it.

"You damn Shinigami. You'll pay for this!" An Adjuchas said as it ran to Momo with Cero in its mouth with three other Adjuchas' charging at Momo.

"100 Tears of Fire." The skies opened and small balls of flame fell on the Adjuchas' and they were immobilized by the fire that continued to grow bigger as the small balls of flame fell on them.

"After all the 100 balls of flames fall on you, you'll be dead."

Momo flew down and her Bankai disappeared. Tobiume, Rukia, Sode No Shirayuki, Kira and Shuuhei ran to her. Komamura and Zaraki looked at Momo.

"I never knew that the wife of that white-haired kid can be this strong. I wanna fight her sometime."

"You won't be permitted to do so. Hitsugaya will never let you fight his wife and even before you can do it, you'll be an instant ice cube." Komamura said as his Bankai disappeared.

"Wow! Momo-san, that was amazing!" Rukia said.

"Hitsugaya-san, you're Bankai is a little the same as Hitsugaya-taichou's." Shuuhei said as he placed his zanpakutou back in its sheath.

"I don't know how it happened but I'm happy." Momo said as she smiled.

'Hitsugaya-san seems happy now that she's with Hitsugaya-taichou...' Kira thought sadly. Most Shinigami of Seireitei knows that Toushirou loves Momo while Kira likes her. Of course, he was broken-hearted when Momo got married to Toushirou although, he tries to be happy.

"Oh, yeah. Hitsugaya-san, we were finally able to locate Ashido." Shuuhei said.

-"Really? Where?"- The others said with the exception of Zaraki.

"He's staying South from here. He seems to be not moving."

"Everyone, let's go there." Komamura ordered.

-"Roger."-

All of them used Shunpo and headed to the South. They jumped from branch to branch and saw a cave and felt Ashido's reiatsu in it. They stopped on a tree branch just before they reached the cave.

"Who will enter the cave to talk to Ashido?" Komamura said.

"Why must we talk to him if we can just drag him out here and back to Seireitei? I'll go and he'll be here any minute." Zaraki said.

"No. Hitsugaya-san, can you be the one to enter the cave?"

"Hai. I'll just talk to him, right?"

"Of course."

"I'll go now." Momo jumped to the cave while the others waited for her.

"Che. This will take hours before she calls him out." Zaraki said as he leaned on the tree.

"Don't rush. After all, getting Ashido is the first task in our mission."

Momo walked inside the cave and saw a man with fur cloak and Hollow masks on it. The man turned around and pointed his zanpakutou to her while she just stared at him.

"Are you Ashido-san?

The man didn't reply and Momo just smiled.

"I'm not here to fight you. Yamamoto-sou-taichou ordered me and the other captains to get you back. We all know that you had been staying here to kill the Hollows and for your friends."

"Why would Yamamoto-sou-taichou want me to go back in Soul Society after being away for hundreds of years?"

"Perhaps he wants you to return to the Gotei 13."

Ashido placed his zanpakutou back in its sheath after a short while.

"I cannot leave this place. It holds the memories of my friends and their deaths."

"Leaving this place doesn't mean that you're forgetting them. It just mean that you're moving on. I know someone who's like you. He cannot fully move on when he knew that he was the one responsible for his friend's death. He acted as if he betrayed Soul Society just to fight his friend and settle things once and for all. He swore to himself that no matter what, they'll always be friends." Momo said as she remembered Toushirou and Kusaka.

Ashido looked at her and took his mask off.

"Seeing your friends die infront of you is the worst part of living."

"I know. We can always move on and set goals in the future since it's also a part of living. Things that we regret always happen and no one can avoid it."

"It seems like you know a lot for your young age."

"Hai. It may not seem like it but I... was once blinded by admiration towards a traitor who made me believe that it was my husband's fault that many died and pointed my blade at him. I regretted that yet my husband was the one who helped me recover from everything that happened in the past. I made up to him by being his loyal wife and good mother to our kids although, I still haven't forgotten about that stupidity of mine."

Ashido saw that Momo really regretted raising her blade to Toushirou.

"Can you accompany me to Yamamoto-sou-taichou?"

"Hai."

They went out from the cave and went to the tree where the others were. They stood next to the other captains while Rukia looked at Ashido.

"It has been a long time, Ashido."

"Kuchiki Rukia, were you successful in rescuing your friend last time?"

"Ah."

"Save the chit-chat for later and let's finish our work." Zaraki said as he looked at them.

"Hai."

They jumped to the highest cliff and saw five Vasto Lorde waiting for them. There was a red haired grey eyed guy standing infront who acts like a leader to the others, a blue haired violet eyed girl, a black haired brown eyed girl with her twin brother who was black haired too but have onyx black eyes and the last one was a blue eyed blonde girl.

The Shinigami stopped as they saw the Vasto Lorde.

"We've been waiting for you, Shinigami." The red head said.

"Who are you? You do not have the reiatsu of a Vizard nor an Espada." Komamura said as he pulled out his zanpakutou.

"We aren't from any of those. We are the White Dragons. We were born after the Winter War from the remains of the Hougyouku."

"We live to kill the entire race of humans and Shinigami for we were once humans, we became Shinigami and were killed just because we have the markings of sealed fate." The twin of the black haired girl said as he showed red marks on his wrist. Marks which resemble the half of Yin and Yang.

"As a form of greeting, we will start your deaths." The red head said.

As they drew their blades, high level of reistu were felt by the Shinigami. Zaraki's eye patch fell off and he attacked the red head. With only one slash from the red head's zanpakutou, Zaraki earned a slash on his chest and fell down.

The blue haired girl and the twins attacked Momo with a scythe, Tobiume with an arrow, Rukia with a spell, Sode No Shirayuki with icicles, Kira and Shuuhei with gust. Even before they were able to counter their attacks, they were deeply wounded.

The blonde gave multiple wounds to Komamura and Ashido with one single attack.

The fight ended just when it was about to start. With only one attack from the White Dragons, the Shinigami were defeated.

"Yuu-nii-chan, I thought that they were supposed to be strong." The black haired girl said to her twin brother.

"Shinigami are powerless with out strength. After all, we died a long time ago and was born from the Hougyouku. We did obtain the powers of the Shinigami that mixed with our human blood. Compared to them, we are born from mixed powers so it's not surprising that we are stronger than them. That's why we can erase the whole race of the Shinigami and humans, Yuri." Yuu said as he looked at their leader.

"Yuu, Yuri, Sanae and Kaede. Our rebellion will start now." Keiji, the red head, said.

-"Hai."-

"Let's capture them so we'll have toys to play with."

The blonde, Kaede and the blue haired, Sanae summoned their zanpakutous to materialize and carried the bodies of Kira, Shuuhei, Komamura, Zaraki and Ashido then teleported to another location.

Keiji, his zanpakutou, Yuu and his zanpakutou were about to carry Momo, Tobiume, Rukia and Sode No Shirayuki when a spell of Kyoumon stopped them.

"What the-"

"I... It's not over..." Momo said as she tried to get up.

"Why do you have the strength to get back up?" Yuu said as he drew his blade.

"You said... that you were humans before... Don't you know that... humans never know how to... give up... even if they die? ... I was also a... living human before I became a Shinigami... For that reason, I won't... give up... even if I die! Hajike!"

Momo's flame dragon appeared and attacked Yuu, Keiji and their zanpakutou. Rukia also woke up and used her third dance to freeze the four guys.

Rukia and Momo rode on the flame dragon with the unconscious Tobiume and Sode No Shirayuki then went back to Soul Society.

Yamamoto and the others as well as Toushirou went there.

"Momo, what happened?" Toushirou said as he knelt beside Momo who was bleeding.

"Rukia, open your eyes. Rukia, Rukia." Ichigo said as he gently shook Rukia.

"Toushirou... we have... new enemies..." Momo then fainted. Toushirou carried her in bridal way then stood up.

"New enemies? What does she mean?" Ichigo said as he also carried Rukia.

"They're back." Yamamoto said as he looked at them.

* * *

So, that ends the second chapter! I had a hard time in coming up with ideas so I apologize for the long time of not posting new chapters. Also, I'm sorry for any mistake that you have seen in my fic.

I forgot the name of Rukia's third dance... I can't remember it. Please tell me what it was. Thank you.

Can someone please tell me where a wedding ring is worn as well as an engagement ring? Is it on the right ring finger or on the left ring finger?

New Characters:

Jino Keiji- the red head leader of the White Dragons, has the ability to erase a person's memories and have the power over fire

Asahi Yuu and Yuri- the twins in the group and the youngest, they control water, they can manipulate anyone with their will

Metsubo Kaede- the quietest in the group and rarely fights seriously, she controls wind and can use different poisons

Natsuki Sanae- also a quiet girl but a skilled fighter, she controls lightning and plants


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Hakuryuu's History

After being able to go back to Soul Society, Momo and Rukia lost their consciousness and Yamamoto seems to know about the Hakuryuu ( White Dragon ). Tobiume and Sode No Shirayuki were also brought to the 4th squad barracks to be healed.

"Yamamoto-sou-taichou, who are our new enemies?" Ichigo said as he looked at Rukia who's clinging to her life.

"They call themselves the White Dragons. They were once a part of the Gotei 13 but were exiled."

"Why were they exiled?"

"That is a private matter. Give reports when they wake up." Yamamoto and Choujirou then disappeared.

"Private matter? What the hell is that private matter?! How can he say that when Rukia and the others were almost killed?!" Ichigo said as he clenched his fists.

"It's something that may be connected with the Central Room 46. Unohana-taichou, can I please ask you to take care of Momo until I come back?" Toushirou said as he looked at Unohana.

"Gladly. Kurosaki-san, I think that you should go with Hitsugaya-taichou. I'll take care of Rukia-san."

-"Thank you."- The guys said as they used Shunpo.

Toushirou and Ichigo went to the 10th squad archives. Toushirou took a book out from a shelf and scanned it.

"What does it say?" Ichigo said as Toushirou closed the book and returned it to the shelf.

"Hakuryuu, they were Shinigami before they were sentenced by the Central Room 46 by having marks of what they call the 'Sealed Fate.' Those marks can be considered as curse for the Central 46 because it is a proof of having mysterious skill to erase a person's memories with one attack such as using a scythe. The person who gets wounded by this scythe, aside from losing the memories, can either be good or bad, a friend or a foe." Toushirou said as he looked at Ichigo.

"What was the sentence? Yamamoto-sou-taichou said that they were exiled."

"Do you really think that they were exiled? Why would he say that it was a private matter if they were only exiled? Use your mind, Kurosaki. They were killed by the order from Central 46."

"Eh? So, you mean that..."

"Ah, the same with what they decided for your wife but you were able to prevent it, they were executed."

"I see."

"Let's go back to Unohana-taichou. After all, she's the only one who tells us what we need to know without letting the Sou-taichou know."

"Ah."

They went back to the 4th squad and saw that Momo and the other had oxygen masks but were slowly recuperating their reiatsu.

"Unohana-taichou, can we ask you something?" Toushirou said as Unohana looked at them.

"It is about my knowledge about the Hakuryuu, is it not?"

"How did you know?" Ichigo said.

"Of course I know. I already lived here for many years."

"Then, can you tell us on why they have the markings of 'Sealed Fate'?" Ichigo said.

"When they became Shinigami of the Gotei 13, they still didn't have those marks. It was just shortly after they were sent on a mission by the Central 46 to go to Hell."

"Hell? Isn't it forbidden?"

"It is. I heard hat they were sent there to research about how the souls in Hell are doing but when they came back, they had the markings. From what I had observed when I healed them, they were attacked."

"Eh?"

"Do you know who attacked them?' Toushirou said.

"I'm sorry but no. Although, there was a specific thing that I remember when they came back here wounded."

-"What is it?"-

"A crest. A moon's crest with a small ball in the middle. The markings were possibly formed from that."

"A moon's crest? Where can that be found?"

"In Hell. That crest is from the royal family governing Hell. I believe that you already saw a huge zanpakutou from the doors of Hell before. That was one of the royal family's guardian. The other guardian holds the crest." Toushirou explained.

"That's a big problem."

"Thank you for the information, Unohana-taichou. Kurosaki, if we want to take revenge to those who did this to Momo and your wife, we need to go there by ourselves. The other captains probably can't disobey Yamamoto-sou-taichou but I know that you have the courage to do so."

"Ah, you got that right. We'll go there by ourselves."

"Unohana-taichou, how is Momo?" Toushirou said after he and Ichigo agreed to go to Hell.

"She's still unconsious. Rukia-san and their zanpakutous are also unconscious. The day when they will wake up is unknown." Unohana said as she looked at her patients.

"What exactly is Rukia's condition, Unohana-san?"

"Rukia-san earned serious wounds from a battle, I suppose. Tobiume and Sode No Shirayuki are both in the same condition as Rukia-san but among them, Hitsugaya-san is the one with the most fatal wound. Her cut is almost in the same place from where she was stabbed before, although, this one is deeper."

"What? Then, there's a high possibility for her life to be in danger again." Toushirou said as he clenched his fists.

"There is but, don't worry. She already went past that stage. Now, all we have to do is wait for them to wake up."

"Isn't that good to hear, Toushirou?"

"Ah and it's Hitsugaya-taichou." Toushirou said as he smirked a little.

"You two can rest assured." Unohana said as she smiled.

"These reiatsu are..." Toushirou said.

"They are quick." Ichigo said as he smirked and looked at the door as it opened.

-"Mama! Papa!"- The Hitsugaya and Kurosaki twins said as they entered.

"Haru. Aki."

"Yuki, Yukina, what are you two doing here?"

-"We felt Mama's faint reiatsu."- The two pairs of twins said to their fathers.

"I see. Rukia is alright although, she's still unconscious." Ichigo said as his kids approached him. The Hitsugaya twins also did the same to their father.

"Your mom is in the same condition." Toushirou said.

-"Mama... Will she wake up sooner?"-

-"They will."- Ichigo and Toushirou said.

"Your mothers will wake up, don't worry. It will only take some time." Unohana said as she offered chairs to the kids and to the two guys.

-"Thank you, Unohana-taichou."-

Three weeks later, Rukia, Sode No Shirayuki and Tobiume woke up. They recovered all of their reiatsu and the only one that's left was Momo.

Rukia and Sode No Shirayuki were allowed to go out by Unohana while Momo was still unconsious. Almost everyday, Toushirou and the twins were there to stay by her side. The kids talked to her about the things that happens whenever they were in the academy.

It was eight in the evening when the twins fell asleep on the bed's edge. Toushirou draped blankets on them as he sat on the chair on the left side of the bed.

"Momo, when are you going to wake up? We're worried about you..." Toushirou said as he holded Momo's hand.

A few minutes later, Toushirou felt Momo's hand twitch and he looked at her. He saw her slowly open her eyes and looked at him. He noticed that her eyes lack the light that he always see in them whenever he looked at her.

"Momo?"

Momo stared at him then at the kids. She returned her gaze to Toushirou.

"Who are you?"

* * *

That ends Chapter 3!!! It's like a cliff-hanger, right? I got a writer's block so I decided to put the next part in Chapter 4. After all, it's the start of the conflict.

Again, I'm sorry for any mistake that you saw here in my fic. Thanks a lot to those who gave their reviews!! ^_^

Also, I'm sorry for not uploading for such a long time. I got confined in the hospital for a few days but I'm fine now. Again, I'm sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Momo's Memories

"Who are you?"

Toushirou was surprised when he heard her, then, he remembered the files that he read about the Hakuryuu's skill. He gritted his teeth as he looked at Momo.

"Do you... know me?" Momo said almost in a whisper.

"Ah. You're Hitsugaya Momo, my wife and their mother." Toushirou said as he looked at the twins.

"I'm your wife and... I'm their mother?"

"Ah, but don't force yourself to remember. We'll just help you."

"Thank you." Momo smiled and closed her eyes.

'Momo, I swear that I'm going to make them pay even if I have to bet my life. I'll bring your memories back.' Toushirou said as he tightened his hold on Momo's hand.

-"Papa..."-

Toushirou looked at the twins when they called him and went to him.

"What is it?"

"Mama... she woke up, right? But..." Yuki said.

"But... she doesn't remember anything, right?" Yukina said on the verge of tears.

"You two were awake. Your mom lost her memories from the previous fight that she encountered. It will be tough to bring her memories back."

-"We want to help Mama."-

Toushirou smirked and ruffled the hairs of the kids.

"That's why you two are my kids. When she wakes up later, let's go out for a walk."

-"What about your work?"-

"I can do it later. Don't worry about it. What about your school?"

"Our teacher is not around." Yukina said.

"We have no classes until next week." Yuki finished.

"I see. Are you two hungry?"

-"Not yet."- They said as their stomachs growled. Toushirou chuckled a little and looked at them. The twins were blushing a little and had their heads down.

"Guess your bodies spoke for you. Come on."

Just as when they about to stand up, Rangiku appeared infront of them.

"Morning. I brought your breakfast. All of you had been here since yesterday. Here." Rangiku said as she placed her basket down. She pulled out some sweetened egg rolls, rice, fried vegetables and tea. She placed everything on the table.

"Are you sure that they are safe for consumption?" Toushirou said as he looked at the strawberry blonde.

"Hidoi! Rina ate it as well as Ichigo. They are fine and totally safe."

"I wonder about that."

"Just try it. So, how is Momo-chan?"

"She woke up earlier." Toushirou said as he and the kids started to eat.

"Eh? That's great."

"It is but she lost her memories."

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!??????????" Rangiku then covered her mouth and Isane came.

"Rangiku-san, please don't shout. Unohana-taichou will get angry."

"Sorry. It's just that... Momo-chan woke up but..."

"But what?"

"She lost all of her memories." Toushirou said as he sipped tea.

"EH? How can that be?"

"She fought with the Hakuryuu and got wounded by a scythe. According to the books from the archive, once someone is attacked by that scythe, he/she will lose his/her memories. Also, he/she can either be friend or a foe."

"Then... Hitsugaya-san..."

"She's in the state of amnesia and she can change her heart. Therefore, I'll stay by her side as well as the twins."

"I'll also stay by Momo-chan's side. After all, I'm like the guardian of the two of you." Rangiku said as she smiled at her captain.

"Thank you, Matsumoto." Toushirou whispered as he looked at Momo.

"I'm your vice-captain after all. Besides, I didn't work that hard for you two to become a couple then waste it when you're already married." Rangiku said as she smiled.

Toushirou smirked a little.

"Oh, here's a kimono I bought for Momo-chan. She told me a few months ago that she like this one when we went in the Gensei. Ask her to wear it if she wakes up." Rangiku said as she handed a bag to Toushirou.

"Ah."

"Hitsugaya-taichou, we'll perform immediate research to help you in bringing Hitsugaya-san's memories back." Isane said as she looked at Toushirou.

Toushirou nodded and the twins smiled.

-"We didn't know that a lot of people love Mama."-

"A lot of us do. Hitsugaya-san is the youngest among us as well as Hitsugaya-taichou, that's why we treasure them."

-"Thank you very much, Kotetsu-fukutaichou and Rangiku-san."-

"You're welcome. I'll go to Unohana-taichou to inform her about Hitsugaya-san's condition as of now." Isane said as she went out.

"She's pretty energetic. Well, I'll go back to the squad now. Taichou, you can stay here to watch Momo-chan."

"Be sure to do the work, Matsumoto."

"I'm Ichimaru Rangiku, Taichou." Rangiku said with a smile as she went out.

"E-Excuse me..."

-"Mama!"-

"Momo, how are you feeling?"

"Better than before." Momo said as she sitted.

"Wouldn't it be better if you'll rest, Mama?" Yuki said.

"Do you want to eat?" Yukina said.

"No, I'm alright. May I... know your names?"

"I'm Hitsugaya Yuki."

"I'm Hitsugaya Yukina."

"Toushirou-san said that you two are our kids, is that right?"

"You don't need to use honorifics when you refer to me."

"Ah, hai." Momo said as she smiled. Toushirou was hurt when she did that. For him, he was once again useless for not being able to protect her. Momo saw this and got a little worried.

"Ano... Why are you sad? Did I do something wrong?"

"No... I'm fine. You didn't do anything wrong..."

"I see... but please... don't be sad. I don't know why but... it hurts me when I see you like that."

"Momo... I swear I'm going to bring your memories back. I'll make those freaks pay for what they have done to you."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for being a burden on you... Toushirou." As she said his name, Momo felt a little nostalgic, although, she doesn't know the reason why.

"Momo... you were never a burden to me so don't say anything like that. I told Yuki and Yukina that the four of us will go out if you'll wake up. Want to go out?"

"Sure."

"Matsumoto bought a kimono for you. She said that when you went with her in the Gensei, you liked that one, that's why she bought it." Toushirou said as he handed the bag to Momo. Momo nodded and opened it. The kimono was baby pink in color with peach blossom designs and the obi was red.

"It's pretty." Yukina said.

"We'll buy one for you when Mama's better, okay?" Yuki said.

"Okay."

"It is beautiful."

"We'll go out so you can change your clothes." Toushirou said as he stood up.

Momo nodded and the three went out. She wore the kimono and had her hair down. She then opened the door and they looked at her.

"How is it?"

-"You're beautiful, Mama."-

"Just as what they said." Toushirou said as he smiled a little.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. For starters, we'll go to the woods in Rukongai."

"Rukongai?"

"Ah. It is the village for the souls who are not Shinigami. That's where we came from. We lived at Junrinan, the first district, before we studied at the Shinigami Academy."

"I see."

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

They went out of the 4th squad and Momo was looking at the place and almost everything in Seireitei. When they reached the Northern Gates where Jidanbou was assigned as the guard, he opened it immediately when he saw the Histugayas.

They walked to the village and Momo was amazed.

"So, this is Rukongai. It's comfortable."

"It is the first district after all. There are almost 80 ditricts of Rukongai. Not all districts are like this, those close to the 80th district are always covered with blood."

"Sou... ka."

-"Papa, where are we going?"-

"To the place where your mom and I went to when we were kids."

"Yay!"-

They turned to the woods and continued to walk until they reached the waterfalls and behind it was a cave. The flowers were in full bloom since spring was starting. There was also a river not far from the waterfalls. It was indeed a pretty sight.

"This place is beautiful." Momo said as she touched a peach blossom.

"No wonder your name is Momo. You're always attracted to peaches and peach blossoms." Toushirou said as he picked a blossom and placed it behind Momo's ear. Momo smiled at him.

"Papa, if Mama was named Momo or peach, then why is my name Yukina? There are no flowers blooming in winter... It just snows and snows... It's for Yuki-nii-chan."

"That's not true. There is a flower that blooms in Winter, although, it still has no name. Momo decided to name you Yukina when she saw that during her pregnancy."

"Hontou?"

"You see? Winter is for the two of us, not only mine." Yuki said as he placed his hand on Yukina's head.

"I'm glad."

Momo giggled at the sight of the three. They looked at her and smiled.

'Glad to hear that sound again. I promise I'll nring her back to normal.'

-"You're happy again!! Mama's happy again! Yay!"- The kids screamed as they hugged Momo.

"How can I not be? Even though I don't remember a single detail about my past, about myself and... about all of you... you're still here with me. Thank you."

-"You're welcome."-

"We'll always stay with you, Momo."

Momo smiled and stared at the river. Suddenly, she saw a flashback about a child in pig-tails with her white-haired friend playing in the river.

"Stop splashing water on me, ******-chan!" The girl in pig-tails said as her friend continued to splash water on her while smiling.

"That's pay-back for ruffling my hair, Meshunden Momo!" The white-haired kid said.

'Who are they?' Momo thought.

"Mou... That's your fault for not waking up early!"

"What do you mean my fault? You were the one who didn't make me sleep because you were afraid of the thunderstorm last night!"

"You're so mean, ******-chan."

'Why can't I hear his name? Why can't I see his face? Who is he? Why does he know me when I was a kid?' Momo thought as the rain started to fall.

"Momo? What's wrong with you? Momo? Momo?" Toushirou said as he gently shook Momo. Momo then clutched her head.

"My head hurts! Ittai! Ah!"

"Momo, hang in there."

-"Mama!"-

Momo lost consciousness after that. Toushirou carried her in bridal style then he and the kids ran to the cave behind the falls. Toushirou formed a small cloud of water vapor then laid Momo's head on it. He draped his haori on her and the kids sat next to them.

"Papa... is Mama..." Yukina said.

"Going to be alright?" Yuki finished.

"She's going to be so don't worry."

After a few minutes, the kids fell asleep while leaning on the rocks of the cave. Toushirou was just staring at the rain when he felt a fluctuation in Momo's reiatsu. He turned around and saw her reiatsu turn black with a mix of her red reiatsu.

'This reiatsu feels like a Hollow's reiatsu. The kids may get affected if this continues.' Toushirou said as he cast a spell of Kyoumon on the kids.

Momo stood up and a scythe appeared in her hands then she attacked Toushirou. Toushirou dodged her attack and Momo charged at him.

"Hadou no 31 Shakahou." She launched the kidou on Toushirou and he was able to dodge it. Toushirou looked into Momo's eyes and saw that her eyes showed no emotions.

'She's being controlled. So, this is the result of her being wounded by that scythe.'

"Bakudou no 37 Suspending Star."

Momo crashed on the star and was unable to move. Toushirou went to her and placed his hand above her head.

"Sorry, Momo." Toushirou used Hakufuku to put Momo to sleep.

Toushirou then called Hyourinmaru out in his dragon form and placed Momo on his back then the kids. Toushirou rode Hyourinmaru back to Seireitei.

* * *

Belated Merry Christmas and Advanced Happy New Year to all of you!!!

Sorry for the late update and for the mistakes. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Actually, I'm not confident in this chapter of mine. I don't know if it's a good idea or a bad one. I apologize if it sucks.

* * *

Chapter 5- Hell

"Tch. I lost control of the girl." Yuu said as he placed down his scythe.

"Seems like that the white-haired guy is that of a Captain." Keiji said as he looked at Kaede's spirit ball that showed where Toushirou, Momo and the twins were.

"It'll be fun to play with that snowy." Yuu said as he smirked.

"Yuu-nii-chan..." Yuri said.

"We will attack before dawn." Keiji said as his comrades nodded.

* * *

In Soul Society, Toushirou brought Momo back to the 4th squad and Unohana examined her. Yuki and Yukina were watching.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, Hitsugaya-san will still be controlled if we wouldn't be able to find a way to break the spell cast upon her. If Yamamoto-sou-taichou ever knows this, Hitsugaya-san might be put in jail for the safety to be ensured." Unohana said as she looked at Toushirou.

"Then, it means that I have to go to Hell, right?"

"Yes. Urahara Kisuke is the one that you should go to. He knows a way to get to Hell."

"Thank you, Unohana-taichou. Yuki, Yukina, take care of your mom while I'm gone. As much as possible, don't let her know that I'll go to Hell."

"But... Papa..." Yukina said.

"When are you going to Hell?" Yuki said.

"Tonight."

"Taichou, you can't go there without me." Rangiku said as she appeared.

"Matsumoto, no one will take care of the squad if the two of us are gone."

"But, Taichou..."

"You will take care of Momo, that's an order that you'll have to fulfill until I return here. Understood?"

"Hai. I'll do it even if I have to risk my life." Rangiku said as she smiled.

'That's better than sitting here all day ad thinking of paperwork.' She thought.

"Yamamoto-sou-taichou gave me a mission that I had already finished days ago but I still haven't reported to him. That'll be the excuse for my absence. When he asks about Momo, tell him that she's still unconscious."

"Hai."

"Then, if Rangiku-san won't be able to join you, would you mind me joining?" Ichigo said as he entered the room.

"To get revenge?"

"Ah. Those bastards won't get away for hurting Rukia."

"Fine. We'll go at midnight."

At 11:50 pm, Toushirou once again returned to the 4th squad and looked at Momo.

'Momo... forgive me for leaving you... but... it's for your own good. I want to return your memories so you'll be yourself again.'

'Master Hitsugaya Toshirou...'

"Tou... shirou..."

Toushirou looked at Momo who looked at him.

"Momo..."

"Where... are you... going?"

"Just somewhere. Just... rest."

"Be careful." Momo said as she closed her eyes.

'Momo...'

'Master Hitsugaya Toushirou, wouldn't it be better if you'll tell her?'

'No, it's better this way. Hyourinmaru, let's go.'

'Hai.'

'Goodbye, Momo.'

Toushirou thought then went out and Ichigo was there.

"Ready?"

"Ah."

"You didn't tell her the truth, right?"

"Ah."

"That's going to be a problem when she regains her memories." Ichigo said as he scratched his head.

"It's for her own good."

"Sou ka."

"Let's go."

The both of them used the Senkai Gate to go to the Gensei and to Urahara's Shop and they went down the basement.

"Urahara-san, is the gate ready?" Ichigo said.

"Why, good evening. Kurosaki-san and Hitsugaya-taichou. The gate is ready."

"Thank you."

"Since the two of you are going to Hell, I think that you two are going to look for the origin of the marks." Urahara said as he lowered his hat.

"How did-"

"Kurosaki, Urahara Kisuke already lived for a lot of years. Do you really expect him not to know about our plan? He was the 12th squad Captain and the Captain of the Research Bureau." Toushirou explained as he looked at Urahara who pulled out his fan.

"It flatters me that you know my history, but just as what I said, that was history. I am now just a regular merchant here."

"Liar." Toushirou said as he crossed his arms and Urahara earned a sweat drop.

"Are... Hehehe. Anyways, the gate is open. Be careful while inside of it and also, be careful when you arrive in Hell."

"Thank you, Urahara-san."

"Let's go, Kurosaki."

Toushirou and Ichigo both jumped in the gate and it immediately closed.

"Yare, yare. That's one sharp, young-kid of a captain that we have here." Urahara said as he folded his fan.

While inside the gate, Toushirou was running on Ichigo's spirit path.

"Can't you make your path more stable?"

"Eh? This is the best one that I can make. Ah!" Ichigo said as his path crumbled and he almost fell. Toushirou grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Geez... You'll be dead before we even reach Hell."

"Warui. Then, can you make the path?"

Toushirou sighed and nodded. In an instant, their path was wider and stronger than Ichigo's. It stretched up to the end of the gate.

"A-Amazing."

"Now's not the time for that kind of thing."

"Guess you're right."

They both continued their way to the end of the gate.

* * *

In Soul Society......

"Blaze, Hotaru." Keiji said as his zanpakutou launched multiple fire balls in Seireitei's buildings.

"Flow, Kaisui." Yuu said as his zanpakutou made a huge amount of water flow to the Shinigami.

"Awaken, Mizuki." Yuri hesitantly said and her zanpakutou appeared as a dragon of water.

"Bloom, Himawari." Sanae said as her zanpakutou made vines of sunflowers that sucked on the reiatsu of the Shinigami.

"Slay, Kazeki." Kaede said as her zanpakutou created a strong gust of wind that wounded every enemy.

-"AAAHHHHH!!!!!"- The Shinigami shouted as they fell.

"This is a new type of research subjects that appeared. Rip, Ashizogi Jizou." Mayuri said as his zanpakutou launched poisons to the Hakuryuu.

Kaede lifted her hand and Ashizogi Jizou's poison vanished.

"How did she-." Soi Fon said as she looked at the Hakuryuu.

"Good grief. Now, that's an unexpected attack." Shunsui said as he held the tip of his hat.

"Kaede is an expert poison user. Poisons are not new to her." Keiji said.

"Where's the 10th squad captain, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Yamamoto said.

"He's still in the mission that you gave him, Yamamoto-sou-taichou." Rangiku said as she pulled out Haineko.

"Sou... everyone, do your best to stop them."

"Don't be in a rush, Yamamoto Genryuusai." Yuu said.

"We were only here for an introduction. This is only a mere gift to all of you, Shinigami. Next time, no one will be letb so easily." Keiji said as they all disappeared.

"Matte!" Soi Fon yelled and attempted to run after them but was stopped when Yamamoto hit his cane on the ground.

"That's enough. It would seem that they came back for revenge."

* * *

Toushirou and Ichigo soon reached the end of the gate. They went out of the gate and stayed on the dark skies of Hell. Compared to Soul Society, Hell is its exact opposite.

The blue skies of Soul Society are the dark skies of Hell. The greenery and the other plants were all withered ones. The waters were hot flames. The structures were the only ones which were the same. It was indeed the place where an ordinary soul cannot survive.

"Is this... Hell?"

"Ah. We're definitely here. Someone's coming."

Toushirou and Ichigo both gripped the hilts of their swords as they felt a reiatsu. Then, a girl with brown hair and yellow eyes appeared. She was wearing clothes that resembled that of a Chinese's dress and held out one of her zanpakutou.

"Welcome."

"Who are you?!" Ichigo yelled as he pulled out Zangetsu.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? You two are the trespassers after all. I'm the second guradian of Kagerozutsumi, Akegata Amane. Who are the two of you?"

"I'm the Shinigami Representative, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I'm the 10th Squad captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"Ah, so you are the Shinigami who has a mix of abilities while you are the hundred year genius of Soul Society."

"You seem to know a lot about us." Toushirou said.

"Hell isn't late in those things. We are even updated in fashion unlike you guys who wears nothing but shihakushous and haoris." Amane said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"If Rangiku-san was here, she'd surely make a debate."

"Ah."

"So, what are you guys here for?" Amane said as she put away her zanpakutou.

"We are here to look for the holder of the crest that contains a moon and circle in the middle." Toushirou said.

"Then, you're already talking to the person that you're looking for." Amane said as she smiled.

"Does that mean that..." Ichigo said as he looked at her.

"Here's the proof." Amane said as she pulled out her other zanpakutou. The crest was engraved on it.

"Were you the one who attacked a group of Shinigami years ago?" Toushirou asked while Amane shook her head.

"It wasn't me. The former High Priest of Hell was the one who did. He was angry to the Central Room 46 of Soul Society because they killed his right hand officer when she was there for a negotiation about the bad souls who died."

"Do you happen to know how to undo the spell cast upon the person who got attacked by the scythe of the person who owns that mark?"

"Of course."

"How?" Ichigo said.

"Kill the person who attacked your comrade."

"That's all?"

"Yup. Although, the time required for the erased memories of the person involved depends on him/her."

"Momo's tough so all we need to do is get rid of those Hakuryuu." Ichigo said as he looked at Toushirou.

"Ah."

"Thanks for the information, Akegata-san."

"Can you tell Yamamoto-sou-taichou something?"

"What is it?"

"The Prince of Hell is held captive by the Hakuryuu. We, the guardians of Hell, would like to join forces with the Shingami to retrieve our Prince."

"Got it but... does Yamamoto-sou-taichou know the Prince of Hell?"

"Of course he do. Our Prince is Yamamoto-sou-taichou's nephew."

-"What?"-

* * *

"What are we going to do to that guy?" Yuu said as he pointed to a guy with raven black hair with bangs on the left side of his face and his eyes are turquoise.

"He's our bait to lure Yamamoto Genryuusai out. He can't bear for that kid to get hurt."

"Who are you calling kid?" The guy said.

"You are, kid. We're older than you." Yuu said.

"You're going to die in a very painful way when I get out of here."

"I want to see you try."

"Then, I'll show you." The guy's rope vines were soon burned and he was free from being held captive.

"How did-"

"Now, it's time for you to die. Make them bow to you, Hiryuu. Fiery Ember." He charged to Yuu and they were engulfed in a circle of fire.

"You bastard! Kaisui!" Yuu said as his flame dragon appeared and attempted to put out Hiryuu's flames but failed.

"You can't extinguish my flame. Only a certain ice can do it. Fiery Ember!" Yuu was then hurt badly after the raven-haired guy's attack.

"Teme! I'll kill you!"

"Aren't you the one who'll soon die?"

"Stop it." Keiji said as he looked at them. Kaede stood up. She opened her palm and blew air towards the raven-haired guy.

"That again? Hiryuu." His flame dragon swirled around him making the poison that Kaede blew not reach him.

"You're one interesting guy. Although, you probably don't know this. Since you'll be staying here with us for quite a while, I'll tell you. Each of us can have two zanpakutous.. You already know Hotaru but you don't know the other one. Everyone is under your control, Nemurichiri." Keiji said as his zanpakutou became dust and fell around the raven-haired guy.

"Damn... This powder is... sleeping powder..." He then fell on the ground.

"Have a good sleep, Shintsuki Keishirou."

* * *

Keishirou's first appearance is done! Alright, let me make things clear. Shintsuki Keishirou is the Prince of Hell. He looks like Toushirou a lot and in many ways.

I decided to put him in because I had always wanted Toushirou to have a look-a-like. Besides, he'll help them soon.

Ja ne!

Please tell me if it's good or bad... Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter's up!! The kids will be running here and there in the upcoming chapters so please be patient.

Thank you to the following author's who gave their reviews:

-

**-Toushirou-chan**

**-rolf-hitsugaya**

* * *

Chapter 6- Ouji-sama, Hime-sama soshite Kizuna ( Prince, Princess and Bonds )

Keishirou was once again tied by Sanae's vines but this time, Kaede coated the vines with poison and Keiji added Nemurichiri's paralyzing powder on it so struggle is meaningless. Each of them is taking turns in watching Keishirou. Keiji, Yuu and Kaede went out to look for Menos to fight them. Sanae and Yuri were the ones left to guard Keishirou. Yuri stood up and went to the other room. Sanae looked at her then back at Keishirou. When Yuri returned, she brought food, enough to feed three people.

"You can eat now, Sanae-san." Yuri said as she handed over Sanae's share.

"Thank you."

Yuri then got another portion and knelt infront of Keishirou who gained his consciousness.

"You can eat that."

Keishirou looked at her and Yuri knew that he was doubting her.

"There's no poison in it. When Keiji-san, Kaede-san and Yuu-nii-chan comes back, they'll probably torture you. Eat it now so you'll regain energy."

"Why are you doing this? This can be considered as betrayal."

"Yuri isn't the same as Yuu. She's gentler and kinder. She isn't the type to lie about something involving others." Sanae said.

"Please, eat it. I'll just try to give you some later."

Yuri loosened Keishirou's ropes so he'll be able to eat.

"Whether you'll attack, run or eat, it's up to you."

"So, you clearly know that I can attack you when you did this."

"Of course. Eat now."

Keishirou started to eat while Yuri returned to her place. Sanae looked at her.

"If Yuu ever finds this out, he might hurt you again."

"It's alright... I've had enough of hurting others because of revenge, anger and hatred... I just want to live normally and peacefully again... Just like when we were still in Soul Society..."

Sanae looked down and Keishirou looked at Yuri then continued to eat.

'She's just like her...'

* * *

Yuki and Yukina were sitting on the chairs next to Momo's bed while holding Momo's hand.

-"Mama, please wake up... We're worried..."-

Yukina's on the verge of crying when Momo opened her eyes and looked at them.

"Why are you sad?"

-"Mama!"-

"I'm alright so don't worry." Momo said as she smiled.

"Do you want something?" Yuki said.

"Cookies? Tea?" Yukina said.

"No, I'm fine. Why am I here? What happened?"

"Papa said that you were controlled."

"Then, you attacked him back in the cave."

"I... see... Where is your father?"

"He's... Umm..." Yukina said as she looked at Yuki.

"He's in a mission. He left earlier."

"He came here before he left. He didn't tell me where he was going and... I think that it's not a normal mission..."

"Don't worry about Papa, Mama. He'll come back soon." Yuki said.

"Alright."

"What?! Your Prince is Yamamoto-sou-taichou's nephew?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yes, you didn't know?" Amane said as she cocked an eyebrow.

"I didn't... Do you know about it, Toushirou?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou and I once heard Yamamoto-sou-taichou that he has a nephew. I never knew that he was referring to the Prince of Hell."

"Well, our former King was Yamamoto-sou-taichou's younger brother so that makes our Prince his nephew."

"I see... so, if he's gone right now, then, who's ruling over Hell?" Ichigo said as he scratched his head.

"Our-"

"Amane-san!!" A girl with dark blue hair and brown eyes came. She's wearing a white kimono, almost the same as that of Sode No Shirayuki's outfit, she has a zanpakutou tied in the obi and her hair's in a bun.

"Yukimori-hime-sama, what are you doing here?"

"I'm asking all of the guardians about Shirou-kun's whereabouts."

-"Shirou?"-

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Yukimori Hana, nice to meet you." Hana said as she bowed a little.

"I-I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, a Shinigami Representative."

"I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou, 10th Squad Captain."

"She's our Prince's girlfriend or fiancee, our Princess and our current leader." Amane said.

"Sou ka. Earlier, you mentioned 'Shirou'. May I know the Prince's name?" Ichigo said.

"He's Shintsuki Keishirou. Oh! I understand. The reason why you two were surprised was because you heard me say 'Shirou-kun'. Your nickname is Shirou, right?" Hana said as she looked at Ichigo and Toushirou.

"Ah. You got that right." Ichigo answered for Toushirou.

"Shut up."

"That's funny. So, Amane-san, do you know where Shirou-kun is?"

"My deepest apologies but I don't know."

"I see. May I come with you to Soul Society?"

"Sure."

"Hime-sama..."

"Please don't be worried, Amane-san. I'll soon come back with Shirou-kun."

"I understand, Yukimori-hime-sama. Please be careful."

"Hai."

"Let's go." Toushirou was the one who led the way into the gate and back to Soul Society.

Once they came back to Soul Society, Ichigo accompanied Hana to Yamamoto at the 1st squad while Toushirou returned to the 4th squad.

-"Papa..."-

"What is it?"

"Mama looked for you." Yukina said.

"She was wondering on why you left without telling her where you'll go." Yuki said.

"You all know that it's for her own good. What did you tell her?"

"Yuki-nii-chan said that you were on a mission."

"Thanks."

* * *

In the Hakuryuu's hide-out, Yuri tightened Keishirou's ropes after he ate. She placed the plates that she, Sanae and Keishirou used when they ate back at the room then returned to her seat.

"Your leader said that I'm your bait to lure Yamamoto-sou-taichou out, right?"

"Hai. Since you are his nephew, he'll order the Gotei 13 to rescue you except from those we had already captured. Then, during that time, Keiji-san can kill him to get our revenge."

"Why did the Cetral Room 46 ordered for you guys to get killed?"

"We don't know. All we remember is that they gave us a mission to go to Hell and look after the souls there but... your father attacked us and left us with a crest. Then, when we returned to Seireitei, they executed us for these 'Sealed Fate'."

"Sou ka."

* * *

Hana stood infront of Yamamoto's table at the 1st squad.

"Who are you?" Sasakibe said.

"Do not raise a commotion, Sasakibe-fuku-taichou. I know her. The Princess of Hell, Yukimori Hana."

"I'm sorry to bother you, Yamamoto-oji-sama."

"Oji-sama?" Sasakibe whispered.

"What is it, Hana-san?"

"Uncle Yamamoto, Shirou-kun..."

"What happened to him?"

"He was kidnapped by the Hakuryuu."

"What did you say?"

"Excuse me, sir but who is this Shirou?"

"He's the Prince of Hell, Shintsuki Keishirou, my nephew."

"Eh?! Then, shouldn't we order the Gotei 13 to retrieve him?"

"Ah. Send the order to everyone."

"Understood. To every Shinigami of the Gotei 13, you are all ordered to capture the Hakuryuu and bring back the Prince of Hell, Shintsuki Keishirou."

Hell butterfiles then started to fly outside, directed to the Shinigami. A hell butterfly flew to the 4th squad and rested on the table. Toushirou got the message and sighed.

"Guess I'll be out for a longer time. Even though I don't want to leave Momo like that, I need to go being the captain of the 10th squad."

-"Papa..."-

"Taichou, I'll go in your place." Rangiku said as she entered the room. Rina and Gin were with her.

"Matsumoto... Ichimaru."

"You need to take care of Hitsugaya-chan, right?" Gin said as he opened his eyes.

"You better stay with Momo-chan. She needs you."

"I know... but an order is an order."

"Please go... I'm fine..." Momo said as she opened her eyes.

"Momo."

"Momo-chan, how are you feeling?"

"Fine... I guess. Please go to the mission given." Momo said as she tugged Toushirou's sleeve.

-"Mama..."-

"Hitsugaya-chan..."

"Momo-chan..."

"I can't leave you."

"But... the Captain Commander will get angry at you if you won't go."

"If you really want me to go there, then, come with me."

* * *

So, Momo will fight without any memories...

Having no memories and going to a mission is weird, right? She doesn't have her memories so she doesn't know how to use her sword! Please don't get angry at me by saying that. I'm just stating a fact. She's our favorite peach even though I'll put her in danger in the following chapters, she'll still be able to survive.

Sorry for the mistakes and thanks to those who gave their reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! Chapter 7 is up! Thank you very much to those who gave their reviews! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 7- Taiji! Daiichi no Shouri ( Confrontation! The First Victory )

"You want her to what?! Taichou!" Rangiku said as she heard what Toushirou said.

"Hitsugaya, are you sure about that?" Gin said as Rina looked at him.

"Ah. I can't leave her alone when there are enemies."

"But you can't also make her fight."

"Atleast I'm there to protect her."

"Taichou..." Gin then placed his hand on her shoulder. Rangiku looked at him and saw him shake his head.

"It's alright, Rangiku. He knows what he's doing."

"But..."

"She's his wife so she shouldn't be underestimated."

"Gin... Alright, but, Taichou. If something happens to Momo-chan, you're going to give me a year leave slip, okay?"

"Ah."

"Then... I can come with you?" Momo said as she looked at them.

-"Yes, Mama."-

"I'm glad."

"Momo-chan, here are your shihakushou and haori. You should wear that if you're going with us." Rangiku said as she handed the clothes to Momo.

"Arigato gozaimasu."

They went out with the kids and waited for Momo to get changed. After a short while, Momo came out wearing her Shinigami outfit with Tobiume on the sash but her hair was still out of the bun.

"Aren't you going to wear your hair in the bun?" Toushirou said after seeing her.

"Eh? I wear it in a bun?"

"Ah. You always do. I guess that you should wear it that way." Toushirou said as he stood behind Momo and fixed her hair in the usual bun. Rangiku and Gin glanced at each other then back at the two.

"There, it's done."

"Ahh... Taichou..."

"What is it?"

"Since when did you learn how to tie her hair in a bun?"

"I always did. When we were kids, she asks me to tie it up for her. That's how I knew. Yuki, Yukina. You two should stay here."

-"Hai..."-

"Rina, you should go with them."

"Hai."

"We'll go now." the four of them then used Shunpo and went to the gate. Unohana, Nemu, Soi Fon, Yorouichi and Nanao were all not going. Unohana is the one responsible for the Shinigami who were left in Seireitei as well as act as the Captain of all the Gotei 13 due to Yamamoto's absence to save Keishirou, Nemu decided to be left behind to take care of the 12th squad, her kids, and the Research Bureau, Soi fon and Yorouichi were both pregnant and Nanao was left to take care of the 8th Squad and her kid.

The kids were also there to see their parents off. There were 15 kids, Yamamoto though that when the kids grow up, they'll be like their parents and will soon join the Gotei 13.

The Hitsugaya twins: Yuki and Yukina, the Kurosaki twins: Haru and Aki, Ichimaru Rina, Kuchiki Yana, the Madarame twins: Zui and Mizuka, Orihime and Ulquiorra's daughter: Mira, Hirako Kyo, Iba Anita, Kyouraku Shun, Hisagi Hina, and the Ishida twins: Yue and Ren.

"Everyone, let's look for the Hakuryuu and make them pay for what they have done to our fellow Shinigami and bring back the Prince of Hell, Shintsuki Keishirou." Yamamoto said as the gate opened.

-"Hai."-

All of them entered the gate and it closed. The kids were worried for their parents because they felt that something was not right. All of them stayed at the 4th squad grounds.

"Ne, don't you think that those Hakuryuu are a little weird?" Ren said.

"Ah. Those guys are strong. Mom was hurt and she lost her memories when they attacked her in the previous mission." Yuki said.

"That's right. Our mom was also hurt. Even Sode No Shirayuki-san was hurt." Aki said.

"All of us have our zanpakutous, right?" Haru said.

"Yes. Are you planning on helping our parents out when they get in danger?" Yuki said as he looked at Haru.

"You clearly found out."

-"What?!"-

"He has a point. Almost all of them were there. The opponents are undeniably strong so, if they make one mistake in their movements, plan or attack, they can be placed in danger." Yuki explained.

"Right. We are our parents' children. We are still kids but, who cares? Let's make Yuki and Yukina-san our leader for our training. They are the top in kendo and kidou after all. Do you agree?" Haru said as he looked at the other kids who nodded.

"Alright. Let's start our plan!"

-"Okay!"-

All of them disappeared and re-appeared on the cave where Ichigo and Renji practiced their Bankai. Yue and Ren prepared the materials, dummies and targets needed for their training.

* * *

Upon reaching the end of the gate, all the Shinigami met the Hakuryuu. A serious atmosphere immediately appeared. All the Shinigami prepared their zanpakutous.

"Ahh... We were expecting you to come. Shintsuki Keishirou is over there." Keiji said as he pointed Yuri and Sanae with a wounded Keishirou. The Shinigami were surprised when they saw Keishirou and glanced at Toushirou.

"Isn't that Toushirou?!" Ichigo exclaimed as he pointed Keishirou.

"Baka. I'm over here. And it's Hitsugaya-taichou." Toushirou said as he looked at Keishirou.

"He looks like Hitsugaya-taichou and that girl looks like Hitsugaya-san." Rukia said as she looked at Hana and Keishirou.

'What's going on here?' Rukia thought.

"You can't have him without a fight." Yuu said as he pulled out his zanpakutou.

"Ain't ya rushing, Kuro-chan? ( Blacky-chan )" Gin said as he pointed Shinsou to them.

"What did you say?! You silver fox!" Yuri exclaimed.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Kuro-chan."

"Quit calling me Kuro-chan! Flow, Kaisui!" His zanpakutou turned into a twister and attacked the Shinigami.

"Soten ni saze, Hyourinmaru." Toushirou's Hyourinmaru then froze the twister.

"What the-"

"You shouldn't underestimate the enemies that you don't know." Toushirou said.

"Atleast I know your ability." Yuri said as he smirked.

A small leaf was blowing with the wind in the end of Hueco Mundo where the battle will start. As the leaf continued to sway, the wind blew harder and it gently fell on the ground. Clashes of swords started.

Yamamoto was attacked by Keiji and to everyone's surprise, Yamamoto was unable to move. Yuri was battling Byakuya, Toushirou, Gin, and Mayuri. Kaede was battling Renji, Iba and Yachiru. Sanae and Yuri were surrounded by Momo, Hana, Rangiku, Isane and Rukia.

"Hand him over so we won't need to fight." Rangiku said as she pulled out Haineko.

"Let's change locations." Yuri said as they all disappeared and re-appeared south of the other battle field.

"Actually, I don't want to fight." Yuri said as Rukia, Momo, Hana, Isane and Rangiku looked at her.

"What trick are you pulling?" Rukia said.

"This is no trick. I really don't want to fight. Yuu-nii-chan only forced me to fight... I just don't want to be away from my twin..." Yuri said as she loosened Keishirou's ropes and set him free.

"Yuo can go with them now." Yuri said as she looked at him.

"Shirou-kun!" Hana said as she ran to him.

"Hana, what are you doing here?" Keishirou said as he let go of her.

"I wanted to save you."

"Baka. You know that I'll return home in one piece." Keishirou said as he flicked her lightly on the forehead.

"Hurry up and go. Escape from this-" Yuri was cut off when she felt a sharp pain from her stomach and saw an icicle. Sanae looked at her and was then stabbed.

"Yuu... nii... -chan..." Yuri said as she saw Yuu behind her.

"You're a traitor, Yuri."

"Wasn't he fighting with Taichou and the others?!" Rangiku said.

"This is... his... water... clone. He can... create that... using his zanpakutou..." Yuri said as the icicle was pulled from her stomach and she fell on the ground.

"Make them pay, Atsusa." Keishirou said as he pulled out his zanpakutou and ropes of flame were wrapped around Yuu's clone.

"Freeze them, Shimo. Water Illusion." The clone started to deform and it was then destroyed.

"Isane, can you heal them?" Rangiku said as she carried Yuri.

"Eh?"

"I can feel that they aren't bad, unlike those two guys. If they were like the men in their group, would she have freed Shintsuki-san? Heal them in that cave."

"Hai."

All of them went to the cave and Isane started healing the two. Momo stood up and looked at the sky where Toushirou and the others were battling Yuu.

"Momo-chan, what's wrong?" Rangiku said as she looked atthe brunette.

"He's hurt..."

"Eh? Taichou is?"

"Hitsugaya-san, what are you talking about?" Rukia said as she looked at Momo.

"Are you referring to Taichou?"

"Hai... There's a long cut on his chest and one just below the ribs... He's bleeding." Momo said as she looked worried.

"Eh?"

Momo pulled out her zanpakutou and disappeared.

"Hey! Wait!" Rangiku said but Momo was already gone.

"Rangiku-san, it's dangerous for Hitsugaya-san to be out there!" Isane said as she looked at Rangiku.

"I know and Taichou's surely going to kill me if she gets in trouble but... when she's like that... no one can stop her except for Taichou."

"Excuse me but... how was she able to tell where your Captain was injured?" Hana said.

"I also don't know but I guess it's because of their bond. Before they became a married couple, they were childhood friends."

"Oh, I see. Then, she's amazing."

"She is... but the part that we're worried about is that... she has no memories."

-"What?"- Hana and Keishirou said.

"That's right. She has no memories. It happened when they encountered the Hakuryuu before. She was wounded by a scythe and losing her memories was the result."

"Scythe?"

"Do you know about that, Shirou-kun?"

"It's Keishirou to you and I know who holds it."

-"Who?"-

'Just like Taichou.' Rangiku thought.

"That girl's twin brother."

-"Eh!?"-

* * *

"Seems like you guys are no match for us. Kaisui!" Kaisui took the shape of a water serpent and attacked Toushirou, Gin, Byakuya, and Mayuri.

"Bankai. Konjiki Ashizogi Jizou."

"What do we have here? A freak with a humanoid caterpillar as a Bankai? It's ridiculous." Kaisui flowed in Konjiki Ashizogi Jizou's mouth and after a short while, it made the huge Bankai spit its poison out and shredded the swords.

"Konjiki Ashizogi Jizou!"

Sanbonzakura attacked Kaisui and it disappeared. Yuu looked at Byakuya and saw thousands of cherry blossom around him.

"Hahahaha!! This is getting interesting. Kaisui!" The air that was surrounding them turned into thousands of ice daggers.

"Kill them, Shinsou." Gin said as Shinsou stretched and almost hit Yuu but he was able to dodge.

"That's lame." Yuu said as the daggers moved towards them.

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

Hyourinmaru dove down to the ground and made an ice barrier big enough to protect everyone.

"I see that we have an instant ice cube maker." Yuu said as the daggers multipled and continued to hit the barrier.

* * *

"Slay, Kazeki." Kaede said as her zanpakutou made a powerful tornado mixed with poison.

"Howl, Zabimaru." Renji said as he swung Zabimaru aimed at Kaede. Kazeki completely blocked Zabimaru.

"She's good. Hadou no 33, Soukatsui." Iba said as he launched kidou to Kaede but was nullified by a ball of poison.

"This silent girl is great! She's amazing." Yachiru said as she pulled out her zanpakutou and continuously hit Kaede.

"Kusajishi, there's an air of poison surrounding her! Be careful!" Iba said.

"There is? I don't feel it." Yachiru said as she comtinued to attack Kaede.

"She's not affected? What's her body made of?" Renji said.

Kaede waved her zanpakutou and a gust of wind came. Renji, Iba and Yachiru earned wounds when they were hit by the wind.

"Wow. She can control the wind by her zanpakutou. But, what if..." Yachiru said as she disappeared and re-appeared behind Kaede then snatched her zanpakutou away from her.

"What if you don't have you zanpakutou? Can you still control it?"

"That was amazing, Kusajishi-fuku-taichou." Renji said.

"It's not over yet." Iba said as he saw Kaede pull out her other zanpakutou.

"They have two zanpakutous!? "

"Sway, Dokuten." Kaede said as her zanpakutou created a huge amount of poison in the air.

"What is that!?"

The poison-filled air surrounded them and all of them fell on the ground.

"Damn. I can't move." Renji said.

"This is a very strong poison." Iba said.

"I should've snatched that other zanpakutou!" Yachiru said.

"Can you keep up with me, Snowy?" Yuu said as he continued to hit Toushirou's ice barrier with ice daggers.

"Who the heck are you calling Snowy?" Toushirou said as he appeared behind Yuu and slashed him with Hyourinmaru.

"Damn you! How the hell did you get there!?" Yuu said as he saw his long wound.

"If you think that you're the only one who can control water, you're terribly wrong. I can also control water just like you. Hyourinmaru." Four ice dragons appeared and dove towards Yuu. He was hit and fell on the ground, bleeding.

Unknown to Toushirou, before Yuu fell, he made ice daggers behind him. The moment that he fell, the ice daggers almost hit Toushirou on the back but a huge fire ball hit it. Toushirou looked behind him and saw Momo.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Matsumoto and the others?"

"I don't know what came to me and all I know is that when I felt that you had wounds, I wanted to go here and help you." Momo said as she looked at Yuu whose Kaisui were almost near them.

"Watch out!" Momo said as she shielded Toushirou from Kaisui but it never reached them. When Toushirou looked what's behind Momo, he saw thousands of cherry blossom that stopped the attack.

"Kuchiki-taichou..." Toushirou said as he placed his hand on Momo's waist.

"He's coming." Byakuya said as Yuu charged towards them and attempted to hit Momo but was stopped by Toushirou.

"Don't you ever go near her!" Toushirou said as Hyourinmaru appeared in its dragon form with wings and attacked Yuu.

Yuu finally used his other zanpakutou which took the form of a scythe when it was out of its sheath.

"You're the bastard that wounded Momo with that scythe."

"Ah, that's right. She's that persistent Shinigami and I taught her a lesson. Defeat them, Musubu."

"You bastard. Ryuusenka." Toushirou said as he charged unto Yuu and Yuu deflected the attack by his scythe.

"Don't even try." Yuu smirked and used Kaisui to slash Toushirou with 15 ice daggers. Toushirou's vision became blank and his Bankai disappeared.

"Toushirou!" Momo said as she caught Toushirou before he fell on the ground.

"Kaisui!" Kaisui split into four and each one were facing Gin, Momo, Byakuya and Mayuri.

"Let's end this." Yuu said as Kaisui turned the moist in the air into lots of daggers and set them off. Senbonzakura tried to defend them from Kaisui's daggers but with thousands of daggers attacking at once and kept on multiplying, Gin, Mayuri, Byakuya and Momo were seriously wounded and they fell on the ground.

"The five of them are now finished."

* * *

"Yamamoto Genryuusai, you will be ours for the mean time. Nemurichiri." Keiji said as his zanpakutou made an air of sleeping powder above Yamamoto's head.

Since he was paralyzed, he was unable to move and fell asleep.

"You shouldn't have underestimated Nemurichiri's abilities. She can put anyone to sleep or paralyze them. Before we attacked, I made Nemurichiri make paralyzing powder above your head. That's why you were instantly paralyzed. The Sou-taichou is finally ours. This is the start of our victory." Keiji said as he wickedly laughed.

"Yuu, Kaede. Let us proceed to the next step."

-"Hai."-

Thy summoned their zanpakutou to materialize and took all of the Shinigami, including Keishirou, Hana, Sanae and Yuri, as hostages.

* * *

Yuki and Yukina both opened their eyes and looked at each other. Haru and the other kids looked at them.

"What's wrong?" Rina said.

-"Our parents... They were defeated."-

-"What?!"-

* * *

That ends Chapter 7!!! Sorry if the fight scenes were lame and I also apologize for the mistakes.

I tried my best in making this one. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. Just please don't ask me about Science and Mathematics. ^_^

In the next chapter, I think, the kids will start running here and there.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Training, Toushirou's Hidden Self

-"What!?"-

"They were defeated by those Hakuryuu." Yuki said as the other kids looked down.

"It can't be..." Anita said.

"It's true. Based on their reiatsu right now, they are unconscious." Yukina said.

"Are you sure about that?" Haru said.

"Hai."

"Isn't Yamamoto-sou-taichou with them?" Yue said.

"How come they were still defeated?" Ren said.

-"We don't know. Although, we should start our training to be able to help them."- The Hitsugaya twins said in unison.

-"Alright."-

"Yukina, you train the ones good in kidou and help them improve. I'll take care of those who are good in kendou."

"Hai. Aki-san, Yana-san, Zui-kun, Rina-san, Mira-san and Ren-kun. Please come with me. We'll train with Kidou." Yukina said as the kids that she called went to her. They went to the place where Yue and Ren placed the targets for the Kidou practice.

"The ones who were left, Kurosaki Haru, Madarame Mizuka, Hisagi Hina, Iba Anita, Kyouraku Shun, Ishida Yue, and Hirako Kyo. We'll train on Kendou." They went to an open field next to the dummies for kendo practice.

"Everyone, get your zanpakutous out." All the kids followed his order as he pulled out his own.

"We've already studied the basic skills in kendo at the academy. Stance, balance and the right way of holding our swords were taught by our teachers. Our next one will be about reason."

-"Reason?"-

"Why do we need that?" Mizuka said.

"We need that to be able to use our swords correctly. Fighting without reason is like holding a blade without any handle, hilt nor guard on it. Swords are double-edged materials, one wrong move and it might cost your life rather than your enemies. Knowing your reason to fight enhances your spiritual concentration and lets you wield your zanpakutous in the right way. For example, Kurosaki Haru's father, Kurosaki Ichigo, became a Shinigami to protect his family members. That reason alone became his pillar to wield his zanpakutou, Zangetsu." Yuki explained.

-"We understand."-

"Now, close your eyes and think of the reason on why you want to fight and on why you want to wield your zanpakutou. By doing that, each of you will know by yourselves whther or not you're ready to fight those Hakuryuu."

-'My reason...'- Haru, Mizuka, Anita and Hina thought.

'Is to be able to...'- Shun, Yue and Hirako thought.

-'Save our parents from the enemies.'- All the seven kids thought at the same time and Yuki felt the difference in their reiatsu.

'These guys will get serious after this.' Yuki thought as he smirked a little.

-"Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Scorching heat and disorder, evolve the transposition of the southern sea barrier. Hadou no Sanjuu-ichi, Shakahou!"- Aki, Yana, Zui, Rina, Mira and Ren said altogether.

Six balls of flame were launched and only two reached their targets. Aki and Mira managed to destroy half of their targets. There were only a few meters left when the other Shakahous failed.

"Good work everyone. Let's practice some more. Believe in yourselves and find out what you want to do."

-"Hai."-

-'We want to... help our parents in the battle field!'- They thought as they closed their eyes and placed their hands infront.

-"Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Scorching heat and disorder, evolve the transposition of the southern sea barrier. Hadou no Sanjuu-ichi, Shakahou!" This time, their kidou was stronger than before and they were able to reach and destroy their targets.

They all looked stunned after that.

"Amazing! All of you destroyed your targets! You're all amazing!" Yukina said as she clapped her hands.

"That's because Yukina-san told us to believe in ourselves, right, everyone?" Mira said as she glanced at the other kids who nodded. Yukina looked at them and smiled.

"Thank you. Alright, we'll move on to the next spell. Our next one will be Soukatsui."

-"Hai. Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Truth and temperance, strike but slightly your claw upon this wall which feigns ignorance of sin! Hadou no Sanjuu-san, Soukatsui!"- All of their blue fire balls hit their targets without fail and all of them celebrated it since they were able to get their targets down on their first try.

____________________________________

"Oi, aren't you the one that came here with your friends last time?" Yuu said as he looked at Momo. Momo just kept silent as she turned her gaze away from him.

"Teme! How dare you look away when I'm-" Yuu was cut off when three iciles flew to him and almost hit him in the face if he hadn't moved away. He looked at the direction where the icicles came from and saw Toushirou glaring at him.

"Don't you dare shout at her or I'll cut off your head so you won't be able to talk anymore!"

"Let's see you try." Yuu said as he pulled out his scythe. Toushirou stood up and placed his index finger on the chains and froze it, cold enough to shatter it.

"That idiot never learns." Keishirou said as he looked at Yuu who was looking at Toushirou.

"So, you broke free, huh? But, what the heck are you going to do without your zanpakutou?"

"I'm not a Captain for nothing." Toushirou said as he disappeared and re-appeared behind Yuu.

"What are you-"

"Bakudo no Yon, Hainawa." Energy ropes were bound Yuu's arms behind him.

"Damn. Kaisui!" His zanpakutou turned into a water serpent and attacked Toushirou.

"Hadou no Yon, Byakurai." The white lightning hit Kaisui and it evaporated. Yuu used the opportunity to use Shunpo and stood a distance from Toushirou.

"Dammit. Musubu." His scythe appeared and he broke free from the kidou. Keiji appeared behind Toushirou and pointed his zanpakutou to his throat.

"Make one move and you're dead."

Yuu appeared next to Momo and pointed his zanpakutou to her throat and a small bleeding wound appeared.

"You can move but she'll die." He earned an icy glare from that and the temperature dropped a lot. Their breaths became small puffs of cloud and the whole place was covered by ice. An ice sword appeared in Toushirou's hands as he slashed Keiji then appeared beside Yuu and slashed him. The ice on him was covering the whole cut as it freezes his muscles, bones and veins. The leader of the Hakuryuu and Yuu gained long slashes of wounds from Toushirou.

"Teme!"

Toushirou, who was looking down, looked at him. His eyes didn't reveal any emotions but were like cold emeralds.

"I'll kill you." Toushirou said as he summoned thousands of sharp icicles in the air, all pointed towards Yuu. With one move from his hand, the icicles flew to Yuu. He used Kaisui to block the icicles but still earned lots of cuts.

"Taichou..." Rangiku said as she looked at her Captain.

"Hitsugaya..." Gin said and noticed that Toushirou's reiatsu was dropping in a fast pace.

Just as when Toushirou was about to summon more icicles, Momo stood up and leaned on his back.

"Please... stop it." She whispered and Toushirou looked at her. She looked back at him with teary eyes.

Slowly, the icicles disappeared and Toushirou's eyes returned to normal. He placed his hand down and placed it on Momo's cut. As his hand glowed, the cut disappeared.

"Momo..." Chains once again appeared in Toushirou's arms and were wrapped around him.

"That was quite a show that you did. It was entertaining." Keiji said.

"Teme, I'll kill you!" Yuu said while bleeding.

"Stop it, Yuu. You can fight him after we kill Yamamoto Genryuusai."

"You better prepare for that, Snowy."

"Yeah, I will because it will be the day for your burial."

"You were clearly losing, baka." Keishirou said and Yuu glared at him.

"Loud-mouth, where are the other captains that came here before?" Rangiku said as she looked at Yuu.

"Who are you calling loud-mouth, old hag?"

"Unforgivable! Unare." Rangiku said.

"To whom are you directing that?"

"To me, baka." Haineko said as she appeared and her ash blades swirled around Yuu.

"What the heck is this?!"

"Can't you see it's ash? Oh, not any ordinary ash. Those are ash blades. You can consider that all of those ashes are my blades so in short, you'll get hurt if you touch it. You better behave, young boy and answer her question."

"If you're talking about a guy that looks like a Christmas tree for having bells on his hair, a pale blonde, a guy with 69 on his face, a big dog as a mascot and a furry red headed guy, they are all in a special cell beneath this place. Same goes for all of your companions this time." Yuu said as he used Cero and blasted the ash away.

"Haineko, return to the sheath. Now!"

"Ah... Okay." Haineko immediately did what she was told to do.

"You need to be taught lessons to behave, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Hitsugaya Momo, Ichimaru Gin, Ichimaru Rangiku, Shintsuki Keishirou and Yukimori Hana." Keiji snapped his fingers and Hollows of Vastro Lorde ranks appeared. They took form of Toushirou and the other 5.

"How were you able to summon 'em?" Gin said as he looked at Keiji.

"We were born from the Hougyouku and our powers were enhanced by our Shinigami powers so it's natural to be able to summon these guys." Yuu said.

"Bring them in the separate cells below this floor. Chain their necks, hands and legs. Also, splash them with water."

-"Understood."- The duplicates said. Ironically, the duplicates accompanied the real ones' loved ones. Just like Toushirou's duplicate who accompanied Momo and same with the others and vice versa.

Just like the order, Toushirou and the others were chained on the wall while soaked. There were long chains which were connected to the chains on them and Keiji was the one holding it. Kaede was healing Yuu's wounds.

"Let's begin the lesson. Tsuzuri Raiden" Lightning flowed on the chains and hit Toushirou and the others.

-"AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!"-

____________________________________

"As of now, we practiced, Shakahou, Soukatsui, Byakurai and Souren Soukatsui. We can now take a break." Yukina said as she looked at the other kids.

-"Hai, Yukina-sensei."-

"Eh?"

"Well, it's true. You're our teacher and it's appropriate to call you that." Ren said after drinking water.

"But... There's no need for formality."

"But we like to call you sensei."

"Oh, okay but just when we're training."

-"Hai."-

Wooden swords were heard clashing against another. The kids who practiced kidou looked at the other bunch of kids who were sparring each other with bokuto ( wodden swords ). Yuki was just looking at them while writing down things on papers.

"Alright. Stop for a while."

Yuki went infront of them and looked at his friends.

"Here are the things that I noticed in your figting styles. There are things that you should improve." Yuki said as he handed out the papers to them.

"For me, strategy. Eh? Why strategy?" Haru said as he looked at Yuki.

"You need to prepare a strategy to be able to fight your opponents accurately. It was obvious that you didn't have one when Madarame attacked you from the side in an instant after attacking you head-on. Your steps and swing of blade were late. Had she used kidou, you would've been in great danger."

"You even saw that!? My late steps and swings were only late for a second or two."

"Even a fraction of second can make a huge difference in a fight." With that, Haru admitted his defeat and read the paper.

"For me, stamina. That's true since I fight in a way almost the same as dad's, no wonder I need to enhance my stamina." Mizuka said.

"Me too, I got stamina." Shun said.

"Half a step is always lacking whenever I attack sideways, huh. It was only for a second but ... oh, well. Better train on that." Kyo said.

"That means you have to practice your footwork. The faster, the better." Yuki said.

"Sure."

"I need to tighten my grip on my zanpakutou? I don't get it." Yue said.

"You need to tighten it so it would not be sent flying when you get hit by a stronger opponent. It's only for a matter of three seconds when your grip becomes loose."

"I think it doesn't."

Yuki started to hit Yue continuously. His pace was fast and obviously faster than Haru's. On the sixteenth hit of the wooden sword, Yue's wooden sword was sent flying.

"How was that possible?"

"I told you. Three seconds is a big amount of time. I didn't even use one-fourth of my strength and it already flew. What do you think will happen if a Hollow of Adjuchas rank hit you continuously just like I did?"

"I... understand."

"Whoa. He's harsh. Just like your dad when angry." Rina said as she looked at Yukina.

"Yuki-nii-chan only want Yue-kun to be safe."

"Does he also do that to you when you're training together?"

"Always. That's why my grip is stronger than before."

"Oh, I see."

-"I need to enhance my speed."- Hina and Anita said in unison.

"Just like Hirako, you need to improve your footwork."

-"Hai."-

Yuki made some ice on the ground and shaped them in a ladder-like pattern. The kids looked at it and were amazed that Yuki was able to create ice.

"All of you need to practice on running sideways. The hollow parts on these ice are the ones that you should step on. In addition, Sajou Sabaku." Yuki said as the chains of the kidou were attached on the kids' feet.

"Isn't Sajou Sabaku supposedly be on the enemy's arms only and not feet?" Shun said.

"I trained with Dad to use it on other body parts. It can even be attached on the neck. This line here will mark your starting line. From here, you should run and reach the ladder-like ice then be sure that both of your feet can fit in those hollow spaces then after that, you'll reach the finish line." Yuki said after marking the start line and finish line.

"This is a piece of cake." Haru said.

"Let's see if it will be a piece of cake. Kurosaki Haru, you'll lead them. Ready, go."

Haru ran from the starting point while the others were following behind him. He managed to step the hollow spaced but then tripped on the third one. Everyone behind him fell on him after tripping.

-"Itte!"- They said as they tried to get off from each other's backs. Hina was the lucky one because no one fell on her being the last while Haru was the one who had terrible luck. Everyone fell on top of him being the first.

"Now you all know that it isn't as easy as it looks. All of you need to perfect it so we can spar with each other again." Yuki said as he looked at them.

"This is a great challenge. We can improve not only our footwork but coordination as well." Hina said.

"Now, continue your practice."

"This will be a long day." Rina said while watching the other kids. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Day 2

Unohana noticed that the kids were missing but there was only a small amount of reiatsu left in the grounds of the 4th squad and there's no sign of them being somewhere near her.

"Looking for the kids of Captains, Vice Captains and other officials is surely a hard work. Just be careful even though I know that there's no chance of that being granted." Unohana said as she returned in the squad.

* * *

Keiji stopped the lightning from the kidou and looked at the Shinigami who were electrecuted. Toushirou looked at him even though he was hurt by the lightning badly.

"You bastard!"

"What the heck are you planning!?" Keishirou said.

"I told you that it's the start of the lesson. This is nothing compared to the pain that we felt years ago. Those things will be the next." Keiji said as Rangiku's clone brought out two whips with blades on it.

-"Just dare to hurt Momo with that and I promise you that you will not live to see the next sunrise!"-

-"Just dare to hurt Hana with that and I promise you that you will not live to see the next sunrise!"-

"Impressive. You guys still know how to talk big even though you're the ones who're captured." Yuu said as Kaede finished healing his wounds.

-"Do you want us to finish you off before that freak!?"- Toushirou and Keishirou both said.

"Why you-"

"Keep quiet, Yuu. We will play with them later but take those girls." Keiji said as he pointed at Momo and Hana.

"What are we going to do with them?"

"We'll use them to get our revenge on the Shinigami and on the humans."

Momo and Hana's duplicates carried the two out of their chains and placed them in another cell. Both were then chained again on a vine bed.

"Kaede, accompany Yuu to make sure that those girls will do what we want. Yuu, use your zanpakutou on them."

-"Hai."- Kaede and Yuu left Keiji and the Shinigami.

"As for the four of you, you'll all be left here to see the next things to happen." His zanpakutou flew on their heads and sprinkled them with sleeping powder.

"Hana..."

"Momo..."

* * *

The second day of training was still a hard work. Haru got squashed often whenever he trips from the ice ladder on the ground.

"Get off already! You're all heavy!" Haru said as the others got off from his back and sat on the ground.

"Atleast you made an improvement. You reached the 5th space and there's still 15 more to go." Yuki said as he looked at Haru who was breathing heavily.

"Are you trying to make me snap?"

"Not really but you can if you want."

"Why don't you try being in my place so you'll feel the pain."

"I felt something worse than that."

"What is it?"

"Do you really think that I'll tell you? Go on with the training." Yuki said as he sat on the ground. The kids stood up and ran again.

"Hey, what was your brother talking about?" Rina said.

"That? Yuki-nii-chan copied that from Dad when he was training his footwork. While he was training, a Hollow appeared and wounded him. Mom, Dad and I went to where he was in the woods and they saved him while I was with him. Yuki-nii-chan earned a long wound on his chest and on the cheek. Mom used kidou to heal him and erase the marks of the wounds."

"I... see."

"From then on, Onii-chan had been very protective over me and to Mama and Papa." Yukina said as she looked at her twin brother.

Haru reached the 10th space before he fell again. Yuki sighed and looked at them.

"The reason on why you all can't make progress in one go is because you're not cooperating with each other. Unity and cooperation is the key to success and it is very important for all the Shinigami to have it."

-"Unity and cooperation...?"-

"Ah. All of us must have that within ourselves. We cannot protect those who we want to protect if we won't have these two."

"Alright. Let's do this again. Right foot first then left then we'll run!"

-"Okay!"-

All of them started from their right foot when they walked and ran to the ladder. All of them reached the 18th space before they fell.

"Two more to go. That progress was better than yesterday."

"Of course it is! I've been squashed for many times already!" Haru said.

"Isn't it better? Your body will be trained by their weight."

"Why you..."

"No cursing, Haru-nii-chan." Aki shouted from where she was.

"I understand... but you're still getting on my nerves." Haru said in a cocky way that Ichigo always says things.

"You're also getting on my nerves if you still don't know that." Yuki said with a little smirk.

"Hmm... I knew that your father has good looks but I didn't know that your brother inherited that." Rina said as she saw Yuki's small smirk.

"He did. That's why a lot of our girl schoolmates and classmates likes him." Yukina said as she giggled.

"In case that you still didn't know, you inherited your mom's beauty. Hitsugaya-san was considered as one of the most beautiful girls in the Gotei 13 as well as one of the beautiful girls in the Gensei."

"I don't believe you."

"My mom said that Hitsugaya-taichou always scared the lives out of those guys who tried to ask your mom out while those who tried to bully her were always sent to the 4th squad medication room."

"Mom mentioned that to me but I still find it somehow ubelievable."

"Oh, Yukina."

-"Yay! We made it!"- The kids said altogether as they finished the ice ladder pattern.

"It took you two days to finish that. Groups yourselves so that the first ones can train on kendo while the others are on the footwork. Then, you'll switch tasks." Yuki said as he looked at his friends.

While the kids were thinking on what training they should go for, the kids who trained in kidou planned their next practice.

"Why don't we practice Bakudou?" Mira said.

"I can only teach all of you Rikojoukorou. I still don't know the incantation for the other Bakudous. Sorry."

"Rikojoukorou is enough for us, Yukina-sensei."

"Oh, okay. So, here's the incantation for Rikojoukorou. Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" Six rods of light appeared and were bound on a rock.

-"Wow."-

"That's it. Kuchiki-taichou is the best caster of this kidou. Just focus on something that you want to bind and chant the incantation, then you can do it but please remember that using kidou is not meant to hurt your friends."

-"We understand."-

"Try it."

-"Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!"- Light rods appeared and bound on a rock but then disappeared quickly.

"It's alright. At first, the rods of Rikojoukorou will disappeared because the reiatsu that was consumed is still unstable but when you get the hang of it, the light rods will eventually appear for a longer period of time and will only disappeared at your will."

-"Okay."-

* * *

"Keiji-san, what are you planning on doing with those girls?" Kaede said as she looked at Keiji while Yuu pulled out Musubu.

"They'll be our tools to get revenge on those we hate. No one will suspect them as our toys so we can do the plan perfectly. Yuu, start it."

Yuu slashed Momo and Hana and marks of the 'Sealed Fate' appeared on their wrists.

"Wake up, Hitsugaya Momo, Yukimori Hana." Keiji said as the two opened their eyes and stood up.

-"What is it that you desire, Keiji-sama?"-

* * *

That ends chapter 9! Please tell me if it was good or bad. Also, I'm sorry for not being able to update earlier. I had an extrance test coming up as well as our 4th grading tests so I need to review. Please forgive me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Time

"Finally! We finished the training!" Rina said as she stretched her arms in the air.

"Thank you for your hard work." Yukina said as she looked at the kids that she finished teaching.

-"Thank you very much, Yukina-sensei."-

"Alright. This also ends our training in kendo." Yuki said as he placed his bokuto down and looked at the group of kids that he taught.

-"Thanks for the help."-

"Now, we'll be able to save our parents." Yukina said as she looked at her twin brother.

"Ah, but we'll be scolded." Yuki said as his zanpakutou, Kanko ( Hail ), materialized beside him. Kanko had the appearance of a boy with blue hair and black highlights and eyes of icy blue. He was wearing light blue yukata with snow pattern. On the shoulders, there were two small armors while on the chest down to the stomach was also another armor that protects his body from attacks.

"Master, we should start our plan." Kanko said.

"Ah, I think that we should. Everyone, are you all ready?"

-"Hai."- The kids said after tightening their sashes and they looked at Yuki and Yukina.

"It's still early and no one might be able to spot us if we'll use the gate to go to wherever those guys are. We'll use that opportunity to look for them."

"Everyone, let's do this with everything that we have." Yukina said as she looked at their companions.

-"Hai!"-

-"Let's go!"- The Hitsugaya twins said as they all went to the Soukyouku Hill. To their suprise, someone was there. Recognizing the owner of the reiatsu, they all looked at her.

"As what I had expected." The person said.

-"Unohana... -taichou..."-

"I figured that you'd do something like this. Your resolve to save your parents are amazing." Unohana said.

"We... couldn't sit idly when we know that they are in the hands of the enemies." Yana said.

-"We have consumed two days to train and we don't know if they're still alright as of now. That's why we'll go to where they are to save them."- Aki and Haru said.

"We're our par ents' children. That's why we inherited their stuborness. Sorry, Unohana-taichou but we must go." Yuki said.

Unohana sighed and smiled at them.

"I believe that I never said anything about stopping you. I'm only here to have some jigokuchous follow you until you reach your destination. Then, these butterflies will return here. Call me immediately if there's anything that I can do." Unohana said as the jigokuchous appeared and flew beside the kids.

-"Unohana-taichou... We'll do that."- The kids said altogether.

"Very well. Be careful." Unohana said as she stepped aside. The kids smiled at her and nodded. They started to walk towards the gate. The jigokuchous followed and the gate slowly closed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

-"What is it that you desire, Keiji-sama?"- Momo and Hana said as they looked at Keiji.

"You two will pretend to be allies of those Shinigami then report things back to us. You two will kill them one by one."

-"Understood."-

"The two of you must start torturing Hitsugaya Toushirou and Shintsuki Keishirou in the most painful way that you can."

-"Hai."

"Go on and return to them." Momo and Hana bowed a little and went to the room where Toushirou and Keishirou were.

"Are you sure that they can be useful to us?" Yuu said.

"They are the most innocent of all the girls that we have been able to capture so far. No one will probably doubt them nor have suspicion in them. Besides, they hold strong bonds to the strong guys in Soul Society and in Hell." Keiji said as he drank wine.

"I understand but with that granted, what about the guys? They would know by now that those two were controlled." Kade said.

"It's alright. They need to suffer the same pain that we suffered."

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Toushirou and Keishirou were both trying to break the chain when Momo and Hana came back. The guys looked at them and saw that the girls' eyes revealed no emotions when they saw them.

-"Momo..."-

-"Hana..."-

"How are you, Shirou-kun?" Hana said as she smiled a little and showed the whip that she was holding.

"Hana... those bastards are controlling you." Keishirou said. Hana started to whip him hard.

"Momo..." Toushirou said as he looked at Momo. She then whipped him too.

The girls whipped them continuously then, Momo started to slow down. Toushirou looked at her even though there's blood running down from his forehead to his eyes. He saw her with tears running down her cheeks.

Hana was the same with Momo. She was also crying even though her eyes didn't reveal any emotion.

The chains on the guys' wrists snapped and they took the girls in their arms. Both were trying to escape from them.

"Momo, stop this. You'll only hurt yourself. I don't want that. Please Momo, stop." Toushirou said.

"Hana, snap out of it. Don't follow their order. Follow your heart. Free yourself from their control over you." Keishirou pleaded.

Eventually, the girls stopped squirming in their arms and cried. The marks faded away slowly.

"Shirou- kun... S-Sorry." Hana said as she looked at Keishirou.

"It's alright. You didn't want to do it."

"I'm sorry... I-I didn't know what got into me and I attacked you..." Momo said as she looked at Toushirou.

"Don't worry about it. Now, their debt is even bigger than before. I'll kill them and I will not leave even a strand of their hair." Toushirou said.

"I'll help you erase those bastards from the face of Soul Society but shouldn't you save your comrades?"

"Ah. Let's go down to the basement." Toushirou and the others then headed down to the basement. Rangiku and the other members of the Gotei 13 were all there, wounded. The only one who was not there was Yamamoto. When they came down, there were 3 clones of Yuu who were guarding the Shinigami.

"We need to distract them to be able to save them." Keishirou said in a whisper.

"I know."

"Master."

After hearing the voice, Toushirou looked behind them and saw Hyourinmaru.

"Hyourinmaru... how were you able to escape from those who captured you?"

"The zanpakutou, Musubu, who caught us and imprisoned us, weakened. I was not the only one who was able to escape when they captured you and locked us all." Hyourinmaru said as the others also came out. Tobiume, Atsusa and Shimo were all able to escape.

Atsusa had the appearance of a red haired, onyx-eyed teenager wearing a top of white turtle necked shirt while his bottom was brown hakama. Shimo on the other hand had the appearance of a green haired, brown-eyed teenager wearing a black kimono with rose design.

"Hana-sama, we can distract them for you to be able to start your plan on saving them." Shimo said.

"Shimo..."

"Alright. All four of you will distract them when we save our comrades." Keishirou said and the three zanpakutou nodded.

Hyourinmaru started to make the air chilly, then cold enough to freeze the chains. Atsusa then summoned flame underneath the ground where the clones of Yuu were standing. Shimo then used her water illusion to alter the water attribute of the clones and made them evaporate.

Toushirou, Momo, Keishirou and Hana broke the chains on the Shinigami and freed them.

Rangiku and the others were seriously wounded. Byakuya, to their surprise, was fatally hurt as well as Hisana. Kenpachi was also seriously wounded.

"We need to heal them."

"Orihime-san is also injured. We'll have a hard time in healing them." Tobiume said.

-"We'll help you."-

Toushirou and the others turned around and saw Amane with the other guardians of Kagerozutsumi.

"Yukimori-hime-sama and Shintsuki-ouji-sama, we're here to help you." Amane said as she bowed before them.

"Amane-san, thank you."

"You're welcome. Hikaru, Hikari. Can you heal them all?" Amane said as she looked at a girl with orange hair and yellow eyes as well as another girl with yellow hair and orange eyes. They are Akiko Hikaru and Hikari.

-"Hai."- They then pulled out their zanpakutous.

"Awaken, Yukito." Hikaru said.

"Shine, Natsume." Hikari said.

Their zanpakutous were just like them. Opposite in appearance. Yukito has snowy white hair while Natsume has raven black hair. Yukito's eyes were blue while Natsume's were green. The yukata that Yukito was wearing was black while Natsume's was white.

-"Heal them."-

Yukito and Natsume nodded. They lifted their hands and a glittering wind came from their palms. The wind was directed to those who were hurt then, slowly, their wounds got healed. Rangiku and the others woke up.

"Taichou! Long time no see!" Rangiku said as she looked at Toushirou.

"Baka. It's not the time for that. Those Hakuryuu are going to make a rebellion towards Soul Society and the worse, the Gensei can be affected as well."

"How long were we unconscious?" Komamura said.

"Perhaps for a week or two. The time here moves faster than the normal one. I guess in Soul Society, we're only gone for a day or two. In this place, a week or two." Toushirou said.

"I understand. We need to move quickly and crush them to pieces!" Zaraki said.

"Aye, aye, Sir!" Yachiru said.

"Wait, where's Yamamoto-oji-sama?" Hana said.

"I didn't sense his reiatsu anywhere. Akegata Amane, where are Shimazaka Ryuuou and Nishikado Haruna?"

"Ryuuou-kun and Haruna-san searched for Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni-dono."

A blonde blue eyed guy and blonde green eyed girl came. Both were wearing Chinese clothes with zanpakutous on their waists.

"We didn't find Yamamoto-dono anywhere." Ryuuou said.

"We didn't even feel his presence." Haruna said.

"I see. Amane-san, if all of the 13 guardians of Kagerozutsumi are here, may I ask on who is guarding it right now?" Hana said.

"I asked-"

"She asked Tatsuya-nii-chan to guard it!" A child's voice answered.

"Tatsuya-san?"

"Akiko!" Amane said.

"You really asked him to, saying that he need to do it as punishment for not telling you that he'll be going on a mission last time!" Nakamori Akiko said.

"Well, he deserves to be punished."

"Thank you for healing me." Orihime said.

"It's nothing." Hikari said.

"Ano... Toushirou-kun and Momo-chan... are they your twins?" Orihime said as Toushirou and Momo looked at her.

"They're not our twins. They are from Hell. The Prince of Hell, Shintsuki Keishirou and his fiancee Yukimori Hana." Toushirou said.

"Ah! I see. Eh!? From Hell?!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Ah, we're from Hell. I was captured by those bastards even before they launched an attack in Soul Society." Keishirou explained.

"Oh, I understand."

"Amane-san, everyone's healed." Hikari said.

"Alright. I think that it would be better if we'll all make a plan." Amane said while the others nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" Haru said while running.

"Shut up and run faster." Yuki said.

"Yuki-nii-chan, you really shouldn't be that harsh to Haru-kun." Yukina said while Yuki looked at her then looked away.

"Yukina-san, how long are we supposed to run in order for us to reach the exit?" Mira asked while looking at the walls of the tunnel.

"I don't know. Although, Mom once said that there are times that the distance depends on where we're going. I guess that this is the short-cut."

"Short-cut? Ain't this the long-cut?" Rina said.

"I guess that Dad's used to this kind of passage for him to travel in both worlds." Mizuka said.

"Yeah, I think so too. I think that we must get used to this for the rest of our lives." Zui said.

"Guys, we're getting near." Aki said.

A few minutes later, they got out from the tunnel. The moment that they saw the unfamiliar place infront of them, their hearts started to beat a little faster, their guards were up and their swords were ready. They knew that in Ten No Suna, their lives are placed on the line and the war of the four worlds will start. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Battle

The kids of Soul Society reached the Ten No Suna ( Heaven of Sand ) where the Hakuryuu were hiding. All of them felt great tension around them and they felt their parents' reaistu not far from them along with few unknown reiatsu.

"Yuki-nii-chan..."

"It's now or never. Let's go."

-"Ah!"- They used Shunpo to search for their parents.

While jumping in the air, they saw a large group of Hollows and they all hid their reiatsu. They jumped on a withered tree branch and looked at the Hollows which was mostly composed of Gillians and Adjuchas.

"Whoa. They're pretty big in their number." Rina said.

"It's rare for a large group of Hollows to gather around one area." Yue said.

"Ah. Unless they were all called here for a reason." Yuki said.

"The reason's probably..." Haru said.

-"To kill our parents and all the other Shinigami in here."-

"Let's hurry."

-"Ah."-

All of them jumped from the branch and Yukina concealed themselves using kyoumon for them to no be noticed by the Hollows. They continued to where they sensed their parents' reiatsu and went in the Hakuryuu's hide-out.

"Mama and Papa's reiatsu are scattered in here. They're still here. Let's search for them." Yuki said.

-"Right."-

Yue looked at the floor, Ren on the walls. Yukina started tapping the walls. Yuki pulled different chains then when he pulled the sixth one, the wall infront of Yukina opened.

"Whoa. I never knew that they have that kind of passage here." Haru said.

"They're not that ancient when it comes to traps and passages." Yana said.

"Mom said that the place might look weird but the traps and passages are unique." Shun said.

"Let's look for our parents." Yukina said as the other kids agreed.

They ran through the wall and down the staircase. After the staircase, they entered a room and saw their parents.

-"Mom! Dad!"-

Their parents looked at them, surprised. The other members of the Gotei 13 also looked at them. The kids ran to their parents.

"What are ya doin' here, Rina?" Gin said as he looked at his daughter.

"We wanted to help you." Rina said.

"Rina... it's dangerous, you know." Rangiku said, though she was angry, she was happy to see their daughter.

"Yukina-chan taught us kidou."

-"Yukina?"-

"Mama! Papa!" Yukina said as she ran to her parents. Yuki was quietly following behind her.

"Yukina, Yuki. Why are you two here?" Toushirou asked.

"We trained ourselves as well as the other kids." Yukina said.

"You two are really..."

"I'm glad to see the two of you again but... it's dangerous. Coming here was a bad idea." Momo said.

-"Sorry, Mama."-

"But... Since you're our kids, we couldn't underestimate you." Toushirou said with a small smile towards the kids who smiled back at him.

"Save the reunion for later! Come on, Yachiru! Yumichika!" Kenpachi shouted.

-"Aye, aye Sir!"-

"Geez. He really doesn't know how to control himself." Komamura said.

"That's something normal when it comes to Zaraki-taichou." Tetzusaemon said with his daughter, Anita, by his side.

"Well, the Gotei 13 is mostly here and the kids of Soul Society are here... don't ya all think that it's a li'l interesting?" Gin said as he placed his hand on Rina's head.

"Yeah. This will be a real test for the kids to see if they are qualified to be a Shinigami or not." Shuuhei said as he looked at his daughter Hina.

"Geezus. Didn't we tell you to stay with Unohana-taichou?" Ichigo said as he looked at Haru and Aki.

"We just wanted to save you." Aki said.

"But that was risky." Rukia said.

"Sorry, Mama." Haru said.

"Nemu's surely going to be angry about this." Uryuu said as he adjusted his glasses and looked at Yue and Ren.

-"But, Dad... We're Shinigami. We're your children. That's why we have the right to help you."-

"You can't win against their argument. Just explain it to Nemu." Mayuri said.

"I understand, Dad."

"Are you all ready to go?" Byakuya said with Yana by his side.

-"Yeah."- All of them then headed out.

When they went out of the hiding place, Hollows greeted them.

"They were the ones that we saw when we came here." Shun said.

"You know what? Nanao-chan will scold you when we get home." Kyouraku said as he looked at his son.

"I know."

"They're coming." Toushirou said as he pulled out Hyourinmaru from its sheath. The other Shinigami also took their zanpakutou out.

"They're really plenty." Haru said with a smirk.

"Shall we show them?" Yana said.

"Of course!" Rina said.

"What do you..." Rangiku said as she looked at her daughter's fighting stance.

"Rina's going to fight." Gin said.

-"Let's go!"-

"Flow from uphigh, Nadare." Rina said as a big wave of avalanche fell on the Hollows.

"Show your beauty to them, Tsuraramai." Anita said as icicles appeared and hit the Hollows, when the icicles reached the ground, more and more icicles appeared and pierced more Hollows.

"Make everything disappear, Ankoku." Mizuka said as a group of Hollows got engulfed in a ball of darkness, the ball shrunk and disappeared along with the Hollows.

"Exceed light itself, Yoake." Zui said as a beam of light shot the Hollows.

"Make their eyesight fade, Kiri." Kyo said as the fog wrapped around the Hollows and crushed them.

"Give them the taste of fire, Yogan." Shun said as his zanpakutou made a scorching hot lava appear from the sand and burned down th Hollows.

"Command the moon at your will, Gessoku." Yue said as blades with the moon's form appeared and slashed the Hollows in half.

"Wear the sky's eclipse, Nissoku." Ren said as arrows appeared which resembled that of a Quincy's and pierced through the Hollows.

"Knight of Lightning, Yamato. Come forth." Mira said as her Shin Rikka glowed. Yamato flew towards the Hollows and eliminated them.

"Wind's fiercest attack, Bofu." Hina said as a strong hurricane appeared and engulfed the Hollows.

"Dance with the wind, Sakura." Yana said as thousands of cherry blossoms appeared in the wind as it swept awayHollows.

"Make everything spark, Raiden." Aki said as lightnings appeared and struck the Hollows.

"Thunder is under your command, Raiu." Haru said as the skies got dark and sparks of lightning hit the Hollows.

"Brighten up the sky, Ryuusei." Yukina said as the skies lighted up from the stars that flew down and fell on the Hollows.

"Cover the land with snow, Kanko." Yuki said as a hailstorm appeared and crushed all the remaining Hollows.

The parents of the kids were all surprised as well as the other members of the Gotei 13. They never expected their kids to be strong enough to fight Hollows.

"I'm so proud of you, Rina!" Rangiku said as she hugged Rina.

"Thank you, Mom."

"That was really impressive." Gin said as he smiled.

"You two were amazing, Yuki and Yukina." Toushirou said.

-"Thanks, Papa."-

"I'm so glad that you two were alright." Momo said as she hugged the kids.

"Mama... do you..."

"Remember us?"

"No, not yet but I'm really glad that you two were alright."

-"Thanks, Mama."-

"Those kids aren't bad for kids. I want to fight with them." Kenpachi said.

"When they're older." Ikkaku said.

"It'd be fun watching them mature." Yumichika said.

"The Hollows are over and the next is looking for the Hakuryuu." Shunsui said.

-"Right. Let's go."- 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Dark Heart

All of the Shinigami, the kids and the people from Hell went out of the hide-out to look for the Hakuryuu and to search for Yamamoto.

'Stop helping them.' A voice said in Momo's head. She stopped from jumping. Toushirou and the twins looked at her.

'Kill Hitsugaya Toushirou' Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!' Momo placed her hand on her head and screamed

-" Mama, what's wrong?"-

"Momo, are you alright?" Toushirou said as he went close to her but stopped when he felt a difference in her reiatsu.

"Yuki, Yukina. Keep some distance away from her."

-"But... why?"-

"She's not the normal Momo. She's being controlled."

"Again?" Rangiku said as she looked at Momo.

"AH! Stop it!" Momo said as she clutched her head.

"Momo-san, fight it." Tobiume said.

"I... I... I don't want to... hurt anyone... All of you... Get away from me!" Momo said as her reiatsu became completely black.

"Momo!"

-"Mom!"-

"Momo-chan!"

"Hitsugaya-chan!"

-"Hitsugaya-san!"-

As the black reiatsu slowly fade, a scythe appeared in Momo's hands. She was wearing black clothes that resembled that of the Chinese clothes used by female dancers. Her hair cascaded on her back and her eyes were black lifeless orbs. A mark of Sealed Fate can be clearly seen on her forehead.

"Momo..."

-"Mom, what's wrong with you?"-

"Die." Momo said as she charged towards Toushirou. Toushirou dodged and Momo held her hand up.

"Sajou Sabaku." Chains appeared and almost caught Toushirou but he was able to escape.

"Momo-chan, stop it!" Rangiku screamed as she tried to hold Momo but Momo's reiatsu forced her away.

"That hurt but... I know that Momo-chan's pain is nothing close to that." Rangiku said as she held her bleeding arm.

"Rangiku... Hitsugaya, you out of all people knows her well. Try to call her out." Gin said.

"Momo... Wake up!"

"Shakahou." Red balls of Kidou were launched towards them. All of them tried to dodge but the Kidou was suddenly stopped when Momo protected herself from an attack made by Kenpachi.

"You're pretty good."

"You have no right to live. Soukatsui." Momo made lots of Soukatsui and blasted Kenpachi away.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru said as she went near Kenpachi.

"You're good but not good enough." Kenpachi said as he once again attacked Momo.

"Zaraki-taichou, stop it!" Isane screamed.

Momo charged towards Kenpachi and slashed him on the chest. Kenpachi also slashed Momo and wounded her leg. The wound got healed quickly.

"Instant regeneration?" Ukitake said.

"You can't kill her. This girl is a part of the Gotei 13 and she is your comrade. You can never attack her without any hesitation." The controlled Momo said.

"Yeah, you're right." Toushirou said while looking down.

"Taichou..."

"We can't kill her and we can never kill her but... Momo... she wouldn't want to hurt her family and friends. She can't do something like that."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't kill you because you're in my wife's body but... I can tire her body out and destroy that stupid mark of yours from her!" Toushirou said as he made ice daggers directed to Momo.

"Curse you! Musubu!" Momo summoned lightning to deflect the daggers.

"Hainawa." Energy ropes were then wrapped around Momo.

"Musubu!" Her scythe cut the ropes and freed Momo.

"Yuki! Yukina! Help everyone to go after the Hakuryuu. I'll take care of this matter myself and... be careful." Toushirou said as he summoned ice dragons.

"But Papa..." Yukina said as she looked at her father.

"Come on, Yukina. They're going to be alright. Papa's there and we both know that he will never let Mama stay like that."

"Yuki-nii-chan... Okay."

The both of them led the way while Toushirou was fighting Momo.

"Are you sure?" Haru said as he looked at Yuki.

"I'm sure. Mama will be fine. Papa's with her."

"We can only believe in them, fight the Hakuryuu and save Yamamoto-sou-taichou." Yukina said as she smiled a little.

"Yukina-san..." Aki said.

"Raikōhō!" A yellow energy wave was launched from Momo's hand directed to Toushirou.

"Danku." An energy wall appeared and blocked the attack. Toushirou looked at Momo and created ice dragons.

'Master Hitsugaya, if you'll go on like this, you might lose control of yourself.' Hyourinmaru said.

'I know but Momo knows that this is for her sake.'

'Even if it may cost you your life?'

'Yeah. The one who's controlling her is strong. I can't save her if I won't release all of my power.'

'You placed a limiter on your soul aside from the one on your body when you're in the Gensei.'

'That's the reason why I can't fight to the fullest.'

'Though fighting to the fullest will also drain your reiatsu quickly.'

'I know and I'm ready for that.'

'That is suicide.'

'I know but I don't want things to go on the way it is. I want Momo to be back to her cheerful and happy-go-lucky self. It's true that there's a high possibility that I may die... but it's alright because it's for Momo.'

'Then, you can count on me to help you, Master.'

'Thank you, Hyourinmaru.'

Toushirou's reiatsu started to get released. The sky got dark and a blizzard was summoned that trapped the controlled Momo and everytime the snow from the blizzard touches her body, it becomes ice that immobilizes her.

"What's happening?" Momo said as she looked at Toushirou's light blue reiatsu.

'Toushirou...' The real Momo said while fighting over the power of the Hakuryuu.

"Momo?" Toushirou said as he looked at the controlled Momo and saw a blurred image of the real Momo smiling at him.

"What's with this girl! Why can she fight against me!" The controlled Momo said.

'Do what you think you must do.' Hyourinmaru said in Toushirou's mind.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

"Momo... I swear that I'll help you." Toushirou said as he used the chain attached on Hyourinmaru to bind the controlled Momo.

"Let me go!"

Toushirou created an ice barrier around them and looked at Momo. He then charged at her without any hesitation. He aimed for the mark and destroyed it. When he collided with her, a huge ice formation appeared from the attack and as it slowly shattered, it faded with the mak of the Sealed Fate and Momo's black reiatsu.

"Master..." Hyourinmaru said as he materialized beside Toushirou.

"I did it, Hyourinmaru. Momo's finally alright." Toushirou said as he looked at Momo.

"That's right."

"Mmm... T-Toushirou..." Momo said as she opened her eyes.

"Momo? Do you remember me now?"

"I do... Sorry for everything." Momo said as she sat and Toushirou smiled at her.

"You're... finally... back..." Toushirou then lost consciousness.

"Shirou-chan!" Momo said as she held Toushirou whose reiatsu was drained.

"Shirou-chan, wake up... Shirou-chan..."

"Hitsugaya Momo..." Hyourinmaru said.

"Hyourinmaru... what am I going to do?"

"Master will be alright. If I may, I would like to take him to his ice domain. There, he would recover."

"Please take care of him." Momo said as Hyourinmaru carried Toushirou.

"I hope that when he recovers, you'll be there to greet him back with a smile together with your children." Hyourinmaru said as he disappeared.

"Thank you. Please be well." Momo said as she stood up.

'It's pay-back time.' She thought as she pulled out Tobiume.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Critical Point

"That girl broke free from my control. And it's all because of that Snowy." Yuu said as he placed down Musubu.

"It's alright. Yamamoto Genryuusai is under my control. If you weren't able to get rid of them using that girl, then we'll get rid of them using him." Keiji said as he looked at Yamamoto.

"Keiji-sama, they're moving again." Kaede said.

"It's show-time." Yuu said as he summoned Gillians, Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde.

"Greet them, Hollows." He said as the Hollows moved forward.

* * *

The Shinigami, the kids and the people from Hell stayed at the sky when they saw large groups of Gillians and Adjuchas.

"Oh man. They're back." Rina said as she sighed.

"They surely don't know when to stop." Anita said as she pulled out her zanpakutou.

"There's no way out of this, I guess." Haru said.

"Back to normal business." Shun said.

-"Zanpakutou, release!"- Yuki and Yukina said as the kids released their zanpakutous and attacked the Hollows. Their parents also attacked as well as the other members of the Gotei 13.

"Say, Rukia." Ichigo said as he used Getsuga Tenshou.

"What is it?" Rukia said after using Soukatsui.

"When did 3-year-old kids and 4-year-old kids used swords to participate in an all-out battle?" Ichigo said as Rukia thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know. That never happened but they're not your usual kids. They're our kids so stop asking and keep on fighting!" Rukia said as she launched Shakaho and Soukatsui at the Gillian.

"Yeah, you're right." Ichigo said as he slashed his sword on the Adjuchas.

"Yuki-nii-chan, have you sensed Papa's reiatsu?" Yukina said as she used Ryuusei.

"He's with Hyourinmaru-san in his domain. Probably recovering." Yuki said as he used Kanko.

"Right. Let's go." The twins launched a combination attack and swept out a large group of Gillians.

"Awesome." Haru said as he slashed an Adjuchas.

"I wonder where they learne-" Yana was cut off when a Bara almost hit her. Byakuya saved her from the attack and glared at the one who launched it.

"You seem to have forgotten about us, Shinigami." An Arrancar said.

"Go." Another one said.

All of the Vasto Lorde, Gillian and Adjuchas attacked the Shinigami altogether. The Shinigami were hurt badly while the Hollows laughed at them.

"Damn. They're strong." Shunsui said.

"Mom said not to say... bad words, Papa." Shun said.

"Oops... Sorry about that."

"You imbeciles. Did you really thought that y-" A Vasto Lorde never got to finish what he was saying when someone slashed it.

-"This reiatsu is..."- The Hitsugaya twins said.

"Momo-chan!"

"Your master controlled me, erased my memories, used me to hurt those dear to me, I have had it!" Momo said as she used all the Hadou type of Kidous at the enemies, starting from Sho to Kurohitsugi.

"Whoa... Momo-chan is... scary." Rangiku said as she looked at Momo who continued to eliminate the Gillians, Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde on her own.

"Your mom is... really scary..." Haru said.

"She's even... scarier than Mom..." Aki said.

"We haven't... seen her get... angry before..." Yukina said.

"This is our... first time... on seeing Mom so... angry..."Yuki said as he smirked a little.

"What...?" Haru said as he raised his eyebrow.

"So, that's what... women do when... they're angry..." Keishirou said.

"You better want to... be a good boyfriend if... you want to be unharmed... Shirou-kun." Hana said as she weakly smiled.

"Hitsugaya-san... was really angry... She really loves... her family." Kira said as he sadly smiled.

"I'll heal all of you." Momo said as she used Touzansho and cured everyone. After a few minutes, all of their wounds were healed.

"Thank you very much, Hitsugaya-san. I'm quite ashamed that I didn't help you on healing everyone." Isane said.

"It's alright, Isane-san. It's not everyday that I get to heal everyone." Momo said as she smiled.

"Wait a minute!" Rangiku said as she holded Momo's shoulders.

"What is it, Rangiku-san?"

"You know Isane? That means that your memories returned!"

"Oh! You're right. My memories returned. I thought that I only had my memories about Toushirou. I didn't even notice that it was complete." Momo said as she giggled.

"How can you not notice that? You're really Momo-chan." Rangiku said as she hugged Momo.

"Thank you for everything, Rangiku-san. Thank you kids and thank you everyone." Momo said as Rangiku let go.

"Hitsugaya-san, where's Hitsugaya-taichou?" Uryuu said.

"Baka." Ichigo said as he smacked Uryuu's head.

"What's that for?"

"You shouldn't have asked her something like that."

"Shirou-chan is... with Hyourinmaru... recovering from reiatsu loss."

"Sorry, Momo but I already recovered." Momo and everyone immediately looked at the one who spoke.

"Shirou-chan!"

-"Papa!"-

Momo and the twins said as they all ran to Toushirou and hugged him.

"I'm glad that you're alright now, Shirou-chan." Momo said as she and the kids let go.

"I'm also glad that you're unharmed. As well as you two, Yuki and Yukina." Toushirou said as he placed his hands on the kids' heads.

-"We're complete now."-

"We are but the main cause of our problems are still alive. Let's go."

Even before they were able to make 20 steps away from their previous location, they were stopped by blazing flame that surrounded them in a circle.

"What is this!" Rangiku said.

"This flame is..." Mayuri said.

"Yamamoto-dono's flame!" Komamura said.

They all looked at the sky and saw Yamamoto with his Ryuujin Jakka.

-"Yamamoto-sou-taichou."-

-"Yamamoto-oji-sama."- Keishirou and Hana said.

"Shinigami... People of Hell... Die. Ryuujin Jakka." He said as he swung his sword and attacked them with his flame. Toushirou summoned two ice dragons and put the fire out before it reached them.

"Yamamoto-dono, what's wrong with you?" Komamura said.

"Those bastards controlled Yamamoto-sou-taichou." Toushirou said as an ice dragon was summoned beside him.

"Make them bow to you, Hiryuu. White Flame." Keishirou said as he attacked Yamamoto with his zanpakutou Hiryuu. White flames were launched towards the Captain Commander. Yamamoto slashed it.

"Freeze them, Shimo." Hana said as she bound Yamamoto with water ropes. She also created icicles that will pierce Yamamoto if he moved.

"Whoa. Those guys were surely angry, don't 'ya think, Ran-chan?" Gin said as he pulled out Shinsou.

"Yeah. Yamamoto-sou-taichou is their Uncle after all."

"Souten ni saze, Hyourinmaru." Toushirou said as the ice dragon froze Yamamoto's legs and feet.

"Bakudou No Nanajuu-san, Tozanshou." Momo said as an inverted pyramid appeared.

"Bakudo No Sanjuu, Shitotsu Sanzen." Momo said as three triangles appeared and pierced Yamamoto's arms and mid-section. He was then pinned on the pyramid.

"Bakudou No Yon, Hainawa." From Ukitake's hand, an energy rope was then entangled to Yamamoto's arms.

"Bakudou No Rokkujuu-san, Sajou Sabaku." Toushirou said as energy chains were attached on Yamamoto's arms and legs.

"Bakudou No Rokkujuu-ichi, Rikujoukourou." Byakuya said as six beams of light were placed on Yamamoto.

"Bakudou No Kyuujuu-kyu, Kin." Momo said as Yamamoto was bound with spiritual fabric and iron shafts which were then attached to the pyramid to make it even firmer.

"99? Since when did Momo-chan had the power to do Bakudou No Kyuujuu-kyu?" Rangiku said in disbelief.

"That means that she's really stronger than before." Gin said.

Yamamoto was still struggling to break free. All of the Shinigami and the people from Hell looked at him.

"Ryuujin Jakka." He commanded as Ryuujin Jakka summoned a powerful fire storm and then he disappeared.

"How are we going to stop it!" Ichigo said.

"I'll do it." Toushirou said as he pulled out his sword with Hyourinmaru on his side.

"What? Are you planning to die?" Momo said.

-"Papa, please don't do it."-

"I won't die."

"No one can stop that fire storm. It's very dangerous." Uryuu said.

"There's no way that we'll let you go." Ichigo said.

"If you won't, that fire storm will burn everything, including this whole world. If it gets any larger than that, there will be less chances for escape." Toushirou said.

"But, Toushirou-kun. No matter what the reason is, we can't let you sacrifice yourself just to stop that." Orihime said.

"Toushirou..." Momo said as Toushirou looked at her.

"Momo, I only need you and the kids to believe in me. I can do it, I will stop it and I won't die." He said as he smiled a little.

"Shirou-chan... Alright, we will but if you die on us, watermelons are out." Momo said as she smiled.

"That's harsh. I better come back alive if I still want to eat watermelons."

"That's right."

"Okay. I also have another thing to ask you and the others to do."

"What is it?"

"Make a barrier strong enough to protect everyone from the flame and the blizzard."

"Got it. Be careful."

"I will." Toushirou said as he and Hyourinmaru leapt to the sky.

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru." He said as his sword and Hyourinmaru both unleased their Bankai. Toushirou got his ice wings and eight-ringed sword while Hyourinmaru became a huge ice dragon. They both flew inside the fire storm.

"Everyone, let's creat a barrier for us. Toushirou can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Amane said.

"Of course. He is Hitsugaya Toushirou after all." Momo said as she smiled.

"That's right. If Taichou says that he can do it, he really will do it without fail." Rangiku said.

"I agree. He never failed in protecting those he want to protect." Gin said.

"Set your worries aside and believe in Toushirou. He'll stop that." Ichigo said.

"Got it."

"I'll also help. Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily. Santenkesshun." Orihime said as her Shunshun Rikka glowed and a pyramid covered them.

"Perfect. This will give us enough time to form a barrier. We need Kyoumon after all." Momo said.

"Right."

The Shinigami except Kenpachi used their kidou to form Kyoumon with the help of Uryuu, the kids and the people from Hell. While protecting those who were creating the barrier, Orihime saw that the clouds in the middle of the fire storm were light blue.

"Is that Toushirou-kun?"

"That's right. He needs to stop it from the inside for it to disappear on the outside." Momo explained.

"Oh, I see. It seems really dangerous."

"It is, but we're talking about Toushirou. He's the man that managed to escape from death for countless of times. I'm sure that he can do it." Momo said as she smiled and Orihime nodded.

"Hyourinmaru, should I release the limiter again?" Toushirou said while focusing his reiatsu.

"I guess that you should. We need all the power that we have to stop the fire storm that Ryuujin Jakka created." Hyourinmaru said while in his dragon form.

"I understand." He closed his eyes and the mark on his left hand disappeared.

Toushirou's reiatsu formed a strong blizzard inside the fire storm. Ice dragons also appeared and dove into the hot clouds of the storm and froze it. The hurricane of fire that was formed when the fire storm appeared was frozen by Hyournmaru. Just before the frozen hurricane exploded, the Shinigami and the other people managed to create the barrier to protect themselves. The hurricane shattered and the ice fragments flew everywhere.

The fire storm was stopped a short time afterwards and Yamamoto was standing in the sky with Ryujin Jakka in his hand. Toushirou was panting while Hyourinmaru was beside him. Everyone looked at them.

"There's Yamamoto-sou-taichou and Toushirou." Ichigo said.

"It's sad to say but all of us must stay here. We'll just get in the way if we'll participate in their fight." Joushirou said.

"Out of all the Shinigami in Soul Society, Hitsugaya-taichou is the only one who can fight in par with Yamamoto-sou-taichou." Shunsui said.

"This is interesting." Mayuri said as he looked at Toushirou.

"What is it, Kurotsuchi?"

"You should put the word 'taichou', Kyouraku-taichou. What's interesting is that Hitsugaya-taichou's reiatsu increased a lot."

"You're right. Toushirou's reiatsu increased." Ichigo said.

"He never showed this much power before." Momo said.

"This blizzard is also much more powerful than the one he summoned in the Gensei when we saved two kids." Rangiku said.

"We'll need to talk after this, Hitsugaya Toushirou." Momo said in a serious voice.

-"Mom's angry."- Yuki and Yukina said.

"You mean that you didn't know about this, Hitsugaya-chan?" Gin said.

"He never told me anything."

All of them then saw fire and ice clashing in the sky. Yamamoto and Toushirou's zanpakutou were clashing while Hyourinmaru was putting out the flame from Ryuujin Jakka. The fire and ice remnants flew towards the Shinigami and the others but the Kyoumon protected them and left them unharmed.

"Ryuusenka." Toushirou said as he hit Yamamoto and a huge ice flower appeared, freezing Yamamoto, Ryuujin Jakka and himself.

"Hyourinmaru, do it!"

"Understood." Hyourinamru flew towards Yamamoto and the ice shattered. Yamamoto and Toushirou both fell from the sky. Hyourinmaru disappeared and Momo gasped.

"Toushirou!" She screamed as she went out of the of the barrier and jumped into the sky. Komamura followed.

"Toushirou, I got you." Momo said as she caught Toushirou in her arms.

"Yamamoto-dono." Komamura said as he caught Yamamoto.

They both landed on the ground. Everyone was worried about the two. Isane examined them and smiled a little.

"They're both alright. They just lost consciousness from the fight. They'll get better within a day's rest."

"Now that you mentioned it. We haven't slept for a week. We should all rest to have enough strength in the morning." Gin said.

"Guess you're right but where are we going to sleep?" Ichigo said.

"There's a mountain there. You can use your Getsuga Tenshou to make a cave for us to stay." Ashido said as he pointed to the mountain.

"Alright. Let's go there." Ichigo said as he ran.

"Toushirou..." Momo said while sitting with Toushirou's head resting on her lap. Byakuya then went near them.

"Kuchiki-taichou..."

Without any other word, Byakuya carried Toushirou like how Hyourinmaru did and Momo stood up.

"Thank you very much, Kuchiki-taichou."

"It's alright." He started to walk and the others followed.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo then made a deep hole in the mountain and they went inside of it. Everyone sat on the ground. Joushirou took his scarf off and laid it on the ground.

"Kuchiki-taichou, you can place Hitsugaya-taichou there."

Byakuya laid Toushirou on the scarf and Momo sat next to him as well as the twins.

-"Thank you, Kuchiki-taichou and Ukitake-taichou."-

"Don't mention it." Joushirou said as he smiled and sat on the ground too.

"It's hot." Haru said.

"I'm thirsty." Aki said.

"Rukia-sama..." Sode No Shirayuki said as she materialized beside Rukia.

"Sode No Shirayuki, what is it?"

"I can help cool this cave down."

"You can? Please do."

Sode No Shirayuki blew air inside the cave and made thin layer of ice in the cave.

-"It's cool. Thank you, Sode No Shirayuki-san."-

"You're welcome."

"Shimo, please make ice for everyone." Hana said as her zanpakutou created ice for everyone.

-"Thank you."-

"Don't mention it. I was just trying to help."

"That's a good use for your zanpakutou." Keishirou said.

"Well, I can't help it. I'm thirsty." Hana said as she licked her piece of ice.

"Whatever." Keishirou said as he bit his ice.

"Mama, we're worried about Papa." Yukina said.

"Don't worry. He'll be alright. Eat your ice before it melts." Momo said as she ripped her sleeve and placed the ice in it. She tied it and placed it on Toushirou's head.

"What's that for, Momo-chan?" Rangiku said as she saw what Momo did.

"I thought that Toushirou might like the cold feeling that the ice gives off."

"You're really a good wife."

"Thanks for the compliment."

Yuki and Yukina then broke their ice into two. They handed Momo the halves.

"What are these for?" Momo said as she looked at her twins.

-"We can't let our Mom get thirsty. Papa will probably say the same if he's awake."- The twins said in unison.

"Thank you."

"Now, now. You can't cry, Momo-chan. Taichou will get angry." Rangiku said.

"Hai. Thank you for comforting me." Momo said as she smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Mizuka, Zui. Did you tell your mom where you two were going?" Ikkaku said as he looked at the twins.

-"Ah... The truth is... We didn't... We just slipped away when she was at the store but we did left a note saying that we're in Soul Society."- The twins said as Ikkaku sighed and Yumichika looked at them.

"Becoming a father must be hard, Ikkaku."

"It sure is. You two should tell Mizuho where you two really went, otherwise, she'll get worried."

-"We will."-

"Mama... can we sleep together with you and Papa for the night?" Aki said as she looked at Rukia and Ichigo.

"Of course." Rukia said as she laid down her scarf.

"Mine will be the blanket." Ichigo said as he took his scarf off.

-"Thank you."- Haru and Aki then laid down between Ichigo and Rukia. Sode No Shirayuki smiled and went back to her domain.

"Mama, are you sure that you're going to sleep while sitting?" Yukina said.

"I am. I need to make sure that the three of you are alright while you're sleeping."

"Then, I'll sleep on Papa's side. Yukina, you go on Mama's side." Yuki said.

"Okay." Yukina said as she sat next to Momo. Yuki sat next to Toushirou.

-"Goodnight."-

"Goodnight, Yuki, Yukina and Toushirou."

"Shirou-kun..."

"What is it, Hana?" Keishirou said as he looked at Hana.

"Can... Can I sleep next to you?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Hana said as she sat next to Keishirou and wrapped her scarf around herself.

"This doesn't happen often."

"I know... it's just that... I'm worried. Tomorrow is the awaited face-off between everyone and the Hakuryuu. If we fail, no one can guarantee the safety of our own worlds."

"That's why we should all win. Lots of lives are in our hands. We just need to win to ensure our own worlds' safety."

"You're right. Goodnight, Shirou-kun." Hana said as she leaned her head on Keishirou's shoulder.

"Goodnight."

Everyone slept through the night knowing that the battle the following day will decide the fate of their worlds.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- All-Out Face-Off

The next morning, everyone woke up early. They were all outside of the cave and Toushirou already gained his consciousness.

"Well, this is the final battle." Ichigo said.

"You're right. If we win, the Gensei, Hell and Soul Society will remain in one piece but if we don't, we won't have homes to return to." Uryuu said.

"We will win. That's our mission." Toushirou said.

"Then, shouldn't we get going to start the fight?" Yachiru said.

"Yeah, then when we finish the fight, let's have a party!" Rangiku said.

"I agree to that, Ichimaru-fuku-taichou. Once we're finished with our business with them, I will make an order for everyone to organize a party." Yamamoto said.

"Thank you very much, Yamamoto-sou-taichou."

"But, wait. How are we going to locate them?" Shuuhei said.

"I can locate them. Bakudou No Gojuu-hachi, Kakushitsuijaku." Momo said as the circle that she drew in the air lighted up.

"I never knew that Kakushitsuijaku can be used in thin air." Isane said.

"Momo-chan likes to try-out new things while using kidou. She can do anything she wants with it now." Rangiku said as she looked at Momo.

"I found them. They have just entered the Gensei. We can still follow them." Momo said as the circle disappeared.

"Let's use the Senkai Gate." Yamamoto said as a gate opened before them.

"Oh, man... Not that long passage again." Rina said.

"Come on, Rina-san. We should get going." Yukina said as she pushed Rina lightly.

All of them walked inside the gate. After a few minutes of using Shunpo, they reached the end of the gate and saw Keiji, Yuu and Kaede.

"So, you managed to survive." Keiji said.

"You won't take us down easily." Ikkaku said as all of them unsheathed their zanpakutou.

"Long time no see, Kuro-chan." Gin said as he looked at Yuu.

"Quit calling me Kuro-chan!"

"Kaede, summon them." Keiji said as Kaede nodded.

"Wake up, Hollows." Kaede said as lots of Gillians, Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde.

-"Zanpakutou, release!"- Everyone said as they released their zanpakutou.

They started their battle at the same time. The guardians of Hell, Orihime as well as the half of the kids except Hana and Keishirou fought the Hollows. Starting from Yamamoto up to Isane were fighting against Kaede, Byakuya up to Zaraki as well as the rest of the kids were against Yuu, while Toushirou, Momo, Mayuri, Joushirou, Rukia, Ichigo and Uryuu were against Keiji.

"Moon's silhouette, Mikazuki." Hana said as she pulled out her other zanpakutou.

"Make them bow to you, Hiryuu." Keishirou said as he got Hiryuu out.

"Let's start this, Shinigami. Blaze, Hotaru. Everyone is under your control, Nemurichiri." Keiji said as he got both of his zanpakutou out.

"It's not fair. He has two zanpakutou." Ichigo said.

"It's alright. We have the power of 11 zanpakutou on our side." Mayuri said.

"Oh, okay. Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo said as he launched his Getsuga Tenshou directly at Keiji but was blocked by Nemurichiri's powder.

"How did that happen!"

"Some no mai, Tsukishirou." Rukia said as she swayed Sode No Shirayuki under Keiji and an ice pillar was formed. Keiji was caught inside.

"Hotaru." Keiji said as he melted the pillar and got out.

"What the-" Ichigo said.

"Souten ni saze, Hyourinmaru!" Toushirou said as his zanpakutou's chain appeared and was wrapped on Keiji's arm. It was then frozen.

"Hajike, Tobiume!" Momo said as she launched fire balls at Keiji.

"Mikazuki! Shimo!" Hana said as she launched a double attack at Keiji.

"Hiryuu! Atsusa!" Keishirou said as he fired a combination attack at Keiji.

Thick smoke covered Keiji and then Uryuu used his Quincy bow to attack Keiji with 1000 arrows.

"Bankai, Ashizogi Jizou!" Mayuri said as Ashizogi Jizou turned into a humanoid caterpillar and spat poison at Keiji.

"Sougyou No Kotowari." Joushirou said as his zanpakutou made steel fans that attacked Keiji.

"Katen Kyoukutsu." Shunsui said as a dark beam of light hit Keiji.

"Hahahahahaha! It's useless against me!" Keiji said as he broke free and was barely harmed from the attack.

"Why the hell was he unharmed!" Ichigo said as he looked at Keiji.

"You can't harm me. I'm invincible."

"Yeah, if you're invisible then why don't you just disappear?" Momo said as she looked at Keiji.

"You talk big, insolent Shinigami." Keiji said as he used Hotaru to attack Momo with flame.

"Hyourinmaru!" Toushirou said as Hyourinmaru blocked the attack.

"Thanks, Shirou-chan. Can you distract him a bit? I'll try to use some kidou." Momo said as she looked at Toushirou.

"Sure. Hyourinmaru." Toushirou said as he made lots of ice dragons.

"Atsusa. Hiryuu."

They attacked Keiji while Momo was focusing her reiatsu.

"Hitsugaya-san..." Hana said as she looked at Momo.

"She is vulnerable from attacks." Keiji said as he made clones. He then ordered one to attack Momo with flames.

"Watch out!" Hana said as she used Shimo to deflect the attack.

"Yukimori-san!" Momo said as she looked at Hana.

"I'm alright."

"Just a little more... Just a little more." Momo said as she continued.

"Ahh!" Hana said as she was unable to deflect the attack anymore.

"Thank you, Yukimori-san. Hadou No Hachijuu-hachi, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho. (Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon)" Momo said as she created a gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy that hit Keiji and threw him backwards.

"That was amazing, Hitsugaya-san." Hana said as she looked at Momo.

"I was able to do it because of all of you."

"It was nothing." Hana and Momo exchanged smiles but was then cut off when a beam of light hit them both.

-"Momo!"-

-"Hana!"- Keishirou and Toushirou said in unison as they ran to the bleeding girls and caught them.

"Hana. Hey, Hana." Keishirou said as he gently shook Hana.

"Momo..."

"Shirou... -chan..."

"I'll make a Touzanshou. You need to get healed." Toushirou said as he carried Momo.

"Bakudou No Nanajuu-san, Touzanshou." Toushirou said as he created the inverted pyramid south of the battlefield.

"Shintsuki Keishirou, you can place her with Momo." Toushirou said as he laid Momo on the pyramid.

"Got it." Keishirou said as he laid Hana next to Momo.

"Ukitake, can you heal them?" Toushirou said as he looked at Joushirou.

"Of course but from their condition, we won't be able to help in the fight in order to cure them, right Shunsui?" Joushirou said as he looked at Shunsui.

"Yeah. That light hit some of their vital organs."

"It's alright. Please heal them." Toushirou said.

"We'll make him pay dearly for this. Please take care of Hana." Keishirou said as he and Toushirou jumped in the sky.

* * *

"Momo-chan!" Rangiku screamed as she felt that Momo's reiatsu was low.

"Yukimori-hime-sama!" Amane said.

"Heh. Keiji-san seems to have taken care of your dumb friends." Yuu said as he slashed Byakuya with Musubu.

-"Momo-chan isn't dumb!"-

-"Hime-sama isn't dumb!"- Rangiku and Amane shouted.

"Ha! Keiji-san is very strong, that's why even your Captain Commander won't be able to defeat him." Yuu said as he attacked Zaraki with Kaisui.

"You freaking little bastard. You shall never underestimate us! Everything is at your will, Chitai!" Amane said as her zanpakutou materialized beside her. Chitai was a green haired red eyed girl in white dress with green ornaments. Chitai formed a black ball of energy that trapped Yuu but he broke free.

"Unare, Haineko!" Rangiku said as Haineko materialized beside her.

"And what do you think can those things do to me?" Yuu said as he looked at the two. His other clones were fighting against Byakuya, Renji, Komamura, Tetzusaemon, Shuuhei, Zaraki, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yuki, Yukina, Rina, Yana, Anita, Hina, Mizuka and Zui.

"Geez! Don't you dare underestimate my mom! Flow from uphigh, Nadare!" Rina said as her zanpakutou made an avalanche that covered Yuu's clone.

"Shut up, punk. Kaisui." Yuu said as his clones multiplied and hit Rina.

"Rina!" Rangiku said as she caught her daughter.

"Nobody hurts my niece. Unare!" Haineko said as her ash covered Yuu and all of his clones. Haineko opened her plam and closed it, shrinking the ball of ash in the process. The ash exploded and Yuu glared at Haineko.

"You bastard! How dare you destroy my clones! Kaisui!" Yuu said as Kaisui made clones again.

"Cover the land with snow, Kanko!" Yuki said as his zanpakutou froze the clones.

"What the-"

"Brighten up the sky, Ryuusei!" Yukina said as the stars she created burned the other clones.

"You idiots!" Yuu said as he attempted to slash Yuki and Yukina with his zanpakutou but was stopped when he saw that both of his zanpakutou were wrapped with bandages held by Byakuya and Senbonzakura.

"Did you really think that you can defeat us with mere attacks like what you've showed us?" Senbonzakura said while holding the end of one bandage.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji said as he used Zabimaru to slash Yuu but Yuu's left arm was the only thing that was cut off.

"Teme! You won't kill me that easily!" Yuu said while his left arm was bleeding.

"You're one to talk with only one arm left on your body." Renji said.

"Shut up, red-headed baboon! Kaisui!" Yuu said as Kaisui went to his arm and it regenerated.

"Show your beauty to them, Tsuraramai!" Anita said as icicles flew in the air and hit Yuu.

"Musubu! First attack, Lightning Strike!" Yuu said as lightning hit the Shinigami away from him. Yuki used Shunpo to go near Yuu and held the hilt of Kaisui.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yuu said.

"If you don't have this zanpakutou, you won't be able to regenerate anymore. Hadou No Juuichi, Tsuzuri Raiden!" Yuki said as lightning was transmitted from his hand to Kaisui's hilt, electrecuting Yuu.

"AHHH!" Yuu said as he fell down. Yuki took Kaisui from his hand.

"Kanko." Yuki said as Kanko froze the zanpakutou and Yuki crushed it.

"Kaisui!" Yuu said as he looked at the fragments of the zanpakutou.

"It'll be a fair fight now."

* * *

Gin, Kira and Isane were fighting against Kaede while Yamamoto was just watching.

"Kill 'em, Shinsou." Gin said as Shinsou got longer and hit Dokuten.

"Slay, Kazeki." Kaede said as her zanpakutou Kazeki made a powerful gust of wind and the poison from Dokuten mixed in it.

"Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Scorching heat and disorder, evolve the transposition of the southern sea barrier, Hadou No Sanjuu-ichi, Shakkahou!" Isane said as the red ball of kidou hit Kaede.

Kazeki became a serpent and attacked Isane.

"Bakudou No Sanjuu-kyuu, Enkousen!" Isane said as a shield made of condensed reiatsu defended her from the attack.

"That's useless." Dokuten said as he materialized beside Kaede. His appearance was a blue haired yellow-eyed teenager dressed in light blue yukata. He blew wind and it became poison. The shield from the Enkousen slowly rotted while Kazeki continued attacking Isane.

"Kotetsu-fuku-taichou! Raise your head, Wabisuke." Kira said as he slashed Dokuten's katana nine times. Dokuten's katana then hit the ground while Dokuten was looking up at Kira.

"That is Wabisuke's power. If he hits something once, the weight doubles. The weight of a sword that's nine times heavier than usual is heavy for you, isn't it?" Kira said as he looked at Dokuten.

"Don't underestimate me." Dokuten said as Kazeki wrapped the sword with wind.

"The weight's nothing with my power." Kazeki said as she materialized beside Dokuten. She's a blue eyed blonde dressed in orange kimono with moon design.

"Bakudou No Yon, Hainawa." Gin said as energy ropes were tangled on Kazeki and Dokuten's arms. Kazeki looked at him and made a powerful whirlwind around her and Dokuten, destroying the ropes from Hainawa.

"You can't defeat us both. Sway." Dokuten said as he made a ball of poison cover Gin, Kira and Isane.

"My, my. This is troublesome." Gin said as he looked at the ball of poison swirling around him.

"Bakudou No Sanjuu-san, Soukatsui!" Kira said as he used Soukatsui but it was useless inside the ball.

"We're in trouble." Isane said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Together Forever

"We're in trouble." Isane said while inside the ball of poison.

"There's a way out." Gin said.

"What is it, Taichou?" Kira said as he looked at the ball where Gin was.

"They cannot attack us if that girl is in danger. Bakudou No Sanjuu, Shitotsu Sansen. (Beak-Stab Triple Beam)" Gin said as the beaks of the kidou were pinned on Kaede.

-"Master!"- Kazeki and Dokuten said.

"Shinsou." Gin said as Shinsou got longer and was aimed on Kaede's neck.

"What the-"

"If ya move, she'll die." Gin said.

"Tch." Dokuten said as he looked at Kaede.

"Now, now. You should listen to me first. Get these balls away from us." Gin said.

"Damn." Dokuten said as he blew the poison balls away.

"Good. Thank ya. Bakudou No Rokujuu-san, Sajou Sabaku." Gin said as chains of energy were bound on Kaede.

"Dokuten, Kazeki. We've lost this one." Kaede said as she looked at her zanpakutou and their returned to their sheaths.

"You have more dignity than Kuro-chan." Gin said as he took away both of her zanpakutou.

"She already surrendered so there's no more reason for us to kill her, right?" Isane said.

"Of course." Kira said.

* * *

"Souten ni saze, Hyourinmaru!"

"Make them bow to you, Hiryuu!" Toushirou and Keishirou said as they unsheathed their zanpakutou and clashed swords with Keiji. A flame dragon and an ice dragon both hit Keiji and barely wounded him.

"Didn't I tell you that those attacks are nothing to me? Nemurichiri." Keiji said as Nemurichiri created paralyzing powder in the wind.

"Hyourinmaru!" Toushirou said as Hyourinmaru froze the sleeping powder.

"Bakudou No Rokujuu-san, Sajou Sabaku." Keishirou said as the chains bound Keiji's arms.

"You cannot lock me in this spell! I was born from the remains of the Hougyouku. No one can defeat me!" Keiji said as he lighted up. The chains melted and Keiji was covered with fire. A serpent appeared from the back of the fire, two wings of a dragon on the sides and in the middle was a lion. Keiji became a Chimera with a lion for body.

"What is that!" Ichigo said as he looked at Keiji's new form.

"How was he able to become a Chimera?" Rukia said.

"It's from the Hougyouku in his body. It took control over his form and changed him to that creature." Mayuri said.

"Oh, man. We already had trouble with him and now it's doubled." Uryuu said.

"Ashizogi Jizou, attack him." Mayuri said as his humanoid caterpillar attacked Keiji but was forced back by a huge ball of flame.

"That won't hurt me! I will now change this world to become the new world for Hollows!" Keiji roared as he flew in the sky and the land under him was slowly becoming dark plains.

"Bakudou No Nanajuu-nana, Tenteikura!" Toushirou said as black markings appeared on his arms and was transmitted to the other Shinigami and the people from Hell.

"To those who have finished fighting their opponents, create a high level of barrier to stop the dark energy that's transforming Karakura Town to a new world for Hollows. This is an urgent mission." Toushirou said as his message reached everyone.

"Toushirou-kun said it so we must do it. Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily. Santen Kesshun." Orihime said as her Shunshun Rikka glowed and a triangle barrier appeared on the field as it stopped the dark energy.

"Chitai!" Amane said as Chitai stopped the growing dark energy.

"Yukito." Hikaru said as her zanpakutou also helped.

"Natsume." Hikari said.

"Ryouken." Ryuuou said.

"Fubuki." Haruna said.

"Funsui." Akiko said.

Haru, Aki, Kyo, Shun, Yue and Ren released their zanpakutou to stop the dark energy. Mira used her Shin Rikka and called out Kai, Shunichi, Akira, Emiko and Kazumi to form the star barrier.

"They started to stop it. All that's left now is to defeat him." Keishirou said as he looked at the ground and saw those who were stopping the dark energy.

"Ah. We must defeat him because the energy's still growing." Toushirou said.

"Bankai! Tenza Zangetsu. Let's go, Rukia." Ichigo said as Rukia nodded.

"Some No Mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia said as a pillar of ice appeared and made way for them to reach Keiji.

"Pointless." Keiji roared as he broke the pillar and attacked Ichigo and Rukia with his flames.

-"Ahhh!"- They both screamed as they fell down.

"You won't be able to defeat me." Keiji said as four clones appeared.

"Eat my flame!" Keiji said as he and his clones made huge fire balls and hit Toushirou, Keishirou, Ichigo and Rukia.

* * *

"Papa!" Yukina screamed as she saw Toushirou fell and his ice wings were shattered. She almost used Shunpo but Yuki held her wrist.

"Yukina, don't! We must defeat this guy first and then create barriers to stop that energy." Yuki said as he looked at Yukina.

"Papa's in trouble! We must help him!"

"The only way to help Papa is defeating this guy and creating a barrier! We're still not strong enough to face an enemy like that. We'll just get in the way." Yuki said as Yukina looked at him.

"Bakudou No Rokujuu-ichi, Rikujoukorou." Byakuya said as Yuu was immobilized by the rods of light.

"You bastard! How dar-" Yuu was cut off when someone came.

"Stop it, Yuu-nii-chan." Yuri said while her hands were glowing. Sanae was also with her.

"Yuri..."

"Sorry, Onii-chan." Yuri said as she controlled Yuu and put him to sleep. Sanae took Musubu from him and gave it to Yuri.

"I think that it's better if you'll get this." Yuri said as she gave the sword to Byakuya.

"Everyone, make barriers to stop the dark energy." Byakuya said as the others nodded and stopped the dark energy.

* * *

"We can't defeat that guy." Ichigo said.

"We can. There's something that I can do to stop him." Toushirou said as he looked at Keiji and his clones.

"What is it?"

"I'll merge with Hyourinmaru and kill him."

"Are you insane! That's dangerous!" Ichigo said as he looked at Toushirou.

"That's the only way to stop this. Just trust me and create barriers." Toushirou said as he stood up.

"Toushirou..."

"Bankai!" Toushirou said as a powerful whirlwind covered him. He was in the center with his eyes closed.

'Master, are you sure about this?' Hyourinmaru said.

'Yeah. There's no other way.'

'Alright. I'll fight along your side, Master Hitsugaya.'

'Thank you, Hyourinmaru.'

After their conversation, Toushirou became Hyourinmaru's dragon form. He looked at Rangiku after transforming.

"Matsumoto..."

"Yes, Taichou?" Rangiku said as he looked at the dragon.

"Protect Momo while I'm gone."

"Hai."

Toushirou nodded and flew to the sky. He then faced Keiji.

"What the heck are you?"

"I'm the 10th Squad Captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou and I'm here to kill you." Toushirou said as he looked at Keiji.

"You're here to kill me! You're crazy!" Keiji roared as he breathed flame towards Toushirou and Toushirou froze it. Keiji's clones also attacked Toushirou with flame and lightning. Toushirou used his ice wings to protect himself.

"Hyourinmaru!" Toushirou said as he and Hyourinmaru created ice daggers and hit Keiji with it.

"Wraahh!" Keiji said as his clones disappeared.

"It's over."

"It's not! I can duplicate myself! I will not die in the hands of a mere Shinigami!" Keiji said as he pierced Toushirou with his wings on his lungs and on the waist.

"You will." Toushirou said while his wound was bleeding as he flew closer to Keiji and used his wings to trap his enemy in place, freezing Keiji's wings.

"Let go of me!"

"I won't. Hadou No Kyuu-juu, Kurohitsugi." Toushirou said as a black coffin fell on them. Black swords also pierced the box, piercing both himself and Keiji. When the box disappeared, Toushirou and Keiji fell.

"Toushirou!" Momo said after she woke up then she immediately ran to Toushirou and caught him in mid-air before he fell on the ground.

-"Papa!"-

"Taichou!"

"Toushirou!"

-"Hitsugaya-taichou!"-

Everyone shouted when they saw Toushirou fell from the sky. Momo was crying as well as the twins when they saw Toushirou.

"H-Hey... you're... awake... and you two... are here..." Toushirou said as he coughed out blood. His white haori was painted with his blood.

"We're here, Shirou-chan. We won thanks to you." Momo said while tears flowed down.

"I... see... I'm... glad to... hear that..."

"Papa, you defeated the leader of Hakuryuu." Yukina said.

"We won this battle because of you." Yuki said.

"It's not... just because... of me... All of you... helped in... saving the... Gensei... Soul Society and Hell..."

"Shirou-chan, when we get home, I'll cook all of your favorite food and I'll buy watermelons for you." Momo said while holding Toushirou's hand.

"That's great... Thanks... Momo..."

-"Promise us you'll get well, Papa. You need to get well so we can play with snow."- The twins said.

"Sure... I promise..." Toushirou said as he looked at Momo and the twins.

"Taichou..." Rangiku said as she looked at Toushirou.

"Is that... you... Matsumoto...?"

"Hai. Taichou, while you're taking a rest, I promise that I'll do all of the paperwork in the squad. I also promise that I won't drink sake and I won't go to the bar." Rangiku said while tears were forming in her eyes.

"Alright... I hope that... there are... no sake bottles... when I... return to... the squad..."

"You can count on that, Taichou." Rangiku said as she forced to smile but ended up cying.

"I believe... you... Matsumoto..."

"Taichou..."

"Yuki... Yukina... Be good kids... Don't make your... Mama worry... okay?"

-"W-We promise."-

"Shirou-chan..."

"Momo... I'll go... to sleep now..."

"Okay. Sweet dreams, Shirou-chan." Momo said as Toushirou slowly closed his eyes. All of them felt his reiatsu weakened until it disappeared. Toushirou's body lighted up and it disappeared. It then started to rain.

"Toushirou!" Momo screamed as she cried.

"Papa!" Yukina said while Yuki was comforting her even though he was also crying.

"Taichou... Hitsugaya-taichou..." Rangiku said as she covered her face with her hands.

"Why?... Why didn't you help us in the fight, Yamamoto-sou-taichou!" Momo said as she glared at Yamamoto.

"Momo-san..." Rukia said.

"If you had helped us, you could've easily killed their leader! If only you had moved from your spot, Toushirou would still be alive!You looked down on us when we were defeated by the Quimera Parca during the Winter War! You said that we should be ashamed of ourselves in forcing you to fight! If we're the only ones who're supposed to move, then what are you supposed to do! Just watch us die one by one! Is that what it means by becoming a Captain Commander!"

"Hitsugaya-san, calm down. He is still your Captain Commander." Ichigo said.

"I know that he is and if that is what a leader is supposed to do, then I quit as the 5th Squad Captain! I don't want to follow a leader who doesn't do anything on the battlefield." Momo said as she took her haori off.

-"What?"- Everyone said.

"The reason why I didn't help was because I believed in everyone that all of you can defeat our enemy."

"That isn't enough to not help when we were against their leader. You're much more powerful than any of us. If you had moved and used your zanpakutou on them, we would've won without sacrificing Toushirou's life."

"I know and that is my mistake."

"Acknowledging that it was a mistake doesn't change anything. Toushirou's dead and no words can bring him back." Momo said as the twins ran to her and cried on her.

"Mama... Papa is... Papa is gone..." Yukina said.

"He is." Momo said as she carried Yukina and held Yuki's hand.

-"Mama, let's go home. W-We want to go home."-

"Let's go." Momo said as a Senkai Gate opened and they went inside of it. Rangiku, Gin and Rina also followed. Ichigo, Rukia, Haru and Aki also went inside it. Everyone then returned to Soul Society.

All of them headed back to their respective squads. Momo and her kids were in their home. She was fighting back her tears while comforting the twins.

"Papa promised that he will play with us... but he broke his promise..." Yukina said while crying.

"It's not Papa's fault. He didn't want to leave us... It's our enemy's fault... That's why Papa died." Yuki said as he wiped his tears with the sleeve of his shihakushou.

"Papa..."

"We promised Papa that we'll be good kids. Yukina, stop crying. If Papa's here, he'll get worried. Mama's also sad but she isn't crying. Papa will be worried about all of us if we continue to cry."

"That's right. Toushirou wouldn't want to see any of us crying so try to cheer up." Momo said as she looked at Yuki and Yukina.  
Yukina wiped her tears and smiled a little.

* * *

"Hey, Kira. What happened to the fight? Did we win?" Ohmaeda said as he saw Kira.

"We did."

"Then, why are you gloomy? Let's drink to celebrate."

"There's nothing to celebrate."

"Why?"

"Because... Hitsugaya-taichou died in order to save us."

"EH! Hitsugaya-taichou did!"

"Yes. That's the reason why we can't celebrate." Kira said as he left. Ohmaeda returned to the 2nd squad and saw Soi Fon, Ggio, Kisuke and Yorouichi.

"Ohmaeda, what did Kira said?" Soi Fon said.

"Taichou, Kira said that we won but..."

"But what?"

"We lost Hitsugaya-taichou."

-"What?"-

"He died to save all of us."

"He is really amazing." Kisuke said.

"We will never have someone like him again." Yorouichi said.

"True. Hitsugaya-taichou is someone who can never be replaced by anyone even if they're also a genius." Soi Fon said.

"For the short time that I worked with him, I can say that he is one unique guy. Not just for the brains or strength that he has but because of his kindness at the back of his grumpy attitude." Ggio said.

"We must all work together to not let Hitsugaya-taichou down." Kisuke said.

"Soi Fon and I will work after we give birth to your babies. We are pregnant after all." Yorouichi said.

"Ggio, you better do the paperwork in the squad." Soi Fon said as she looked at her husband, Ggio Vega.

"I'm doing your job. I've been doing it for these past months."

"Very well. Can you buy some orange?" Soi Fon said after she finished eating apples.

"You too, Kisuke. I want some grapes." Yorouichi said.

-"Fine."-

* * *

"I'll miss Taichou..." Rangiku said while looking around the Administrative Office.

"We will all miss Hitsugaya." Gin said.

"At this time of day, Taichou's scolding me for leaving sake bottles in the office. Then, he'll shout at me and I'll run out. It's going to be quiet in here." Rangiku said as she touched Toushirou's table.

"It sure is. Hitsugaya helped me to return here after all. I can't thank him enough. If it wasn't because of him, we won't be married and Rina won't be here. We won't be happy if he didn't help me." Gin said while carrying Rina who fell asleep after crying.

"I'll get up early tomorrow to do Taichou's work. I only hope that the Sou-taichou won't look for another Captain of the squad because no one can ever take Taichou's place. If I'll have another Captain, I'll quit as the vice captain. I'll only work under Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Rangiku... If you'll quit, I'll also quit. Staying as the 3rd squad Captain will be meaningless without him."

"Thank you, Gin."

* * *

"What did you say, Isane?" Unohana said as she looked at Isane.

"Hitsugaya-taichou... died in the battle... He used Kurohitsugi to ensure our victory and it took away his life together with the leader of the Hakuryuu..."

"It's a big loss for us. We lost a great Captain, a skilled Shinigami and a good friend." Unohana said as she looked at the sky.

* * *

"Ichigo..."

"Rukia, this won't count as a victory for us, right?" Ichigo said as he looked at the rain.

"It's both a win and a lose. We won in the fight but we lost Hitsugaya-taichou."

"He was one of my close friends. I can't believe that I wasn't able to help him! Damn it!" Ichigo said as he cried and Rukia comforted him.

"We were all unable to help him... because he was the one who helped all of us... It's painful but we have to accept that..."

"I became a Shinigami to protect the people important to me and I just lost my friend! I failed!" Ichigo said as he cried on Rukia's shoulder.

* * *

The next morning, all of them woke up with the same thought in mind: Toushirou's death. They still can't believe that they lost Toushirou in a fight for the Gensei, Soul Society and Hell. All of them were awaken by the times that they shared with Toushirou.

"Momo, wake up. It's morning already."

"Toushirou!" Momo said as she got sat on the bed. She looked around and saw no one. She looked at her ring finger and touched the ring on it.

'I'll always love you, Shirou-chan. I'll try to move on but I will never forget you.' Momo thought as she got up, took a bath, got dressed and started cooking. The twins woke up with red eyes and looked at Momo.

"Good morning, Yuki and Yukina."

-"Mama, we dreamt that Papa woke us."-

"Really? He did the same to me. Your Papa really love us. He woke you up in order to have some time before you go to school." Momo said as she placed the vegetables on the plates. The twins sat on the chairs and looked at the picture taken on their birthday. The twins were between Momo and Toushirou.

"Papa looked very happy in this one, don't you think so, Yuki-nii-chan?" Yukina said as she touched the picture.

"He was happy. It was our birthday after all."

"Come on, you two. Eat your breakfast. You know that Toushirou's with us, he'll be with us forever." Momo said as she placed the food on the table.

-"Yes, Mama. Ittadakimasu."-

"Hey, I know. When you get home from school, we'll eat watermelons."

-"Sure!"-

All of them ate breakfast and Momo washed the dishes. The twins took turns in taking a bath and getting dressed. They went to the living room and looked at Momo.

-"Mama..."-

"What is it?"

-"Can you place Papa's picture in our room?"-

"Of course. I'll do that."

-"Thank you, Mama. We'll go now."-

"Be careful and enjoy your day." Momo said as the twins ran out.

* * *

"Good morning, Taichou." Rangiku said as she opened the door of the Administrative Office and looked at Toushirou's table.

'Oh, yeah. He's not here anymore.'

-"Ichimaru-fuku-taichou!"- The other members of the 10th Squad said as they ran to Rangiku.

"What is it?"

"Is it true that Histugaya-taichou is gone?" Mimoto Ryota said.

"Yeah. Taichou died to save us."

"No way." Higashiyama Kazui said.

"Hitsugaya-taichou was the most amazing Captain that I met. There's no way that I'll serve under a new Captain." Nanami Rea said.

-"I agree with you."-

"Oi, oi. Don't be like that." Rangiku said.

"It's true, Ichimaru-fuku-taichou." Ryota said.

"We don't want a new Captain." Kazui said.

"If it's not Hitsugaya-taichou then, we'll quit." Rea said.

"You guys... Let's work hard while there's no replacement for Taichou, okay?"

-"Hai."-

* * *

Momo went to the 10th Squad to clean. Though Toushirou's not there, she wants the place to be tidy like nothing happened. Shuuhei then came.

"Hitsugaya-san..."

"Hisagi-san, what brings you here?" Momo said as she folded Toushirou's haori.

"I... Umm... I'm sorry..."

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help Hitsugaya-taichou. I'm very sorry."

"That's alright, Hisagi-san. It wasn't your fault. You don't need to apologize."

"But... As a Captain in a Squad of the Gotei 13, I should have-"

"Please, Hisagi-san. Don't apologize. I'm sure that Toushirou's not blaming you for what had happened."

"Hitsugaya-san..."

"Even though Toushirou won't be with us anymore, I hope that everyone will accept the fact that he's gone. Yuki and Yukina were also accepting it slowly, so am I. After all, he wouldn't want to see any of us sad." Momo said as she hugged Toushirou's haori tighter.

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-san."

"Don't mention it."  
_

A few weeks later, Soi Fon and Yorouichi were brought to the 4th Squad. It's time for their babies to be born.

"AHHH! It hurts!" Soi Fon screamed.

"Please hang in there, Soi Fon-taichou. Push!" Isane said.

"Be strong, Soi Fon." Ggio said as he held Soi Fon's hand tighter.

"I think that I'm gonna die!" Yorouichi screamed while Kisuke was holding her hand.

"Yorouichi-san, don't worry. It's going to be alright." Kisuke said.

"Yorouichi-san, push. The baby's coming." Unohana said.

-"AAHH!"-

-"Just a little more."-

After a few more minutes, the babies of the Vega and Urahara were born. Soi Fon and Ggio's daughter was named Sora while the baby of Yorouichi and Kisuke was named Kikuno. Both babies were born on the same date, February 21 at the 4th Squad with the help of Unohana and Isane.

* * *

Momo, Yuki and Yukina were on the veranda of their house, looking at the sakura trees. Yukina was holding a picture of Toushirou.

-"Mama..."-

"Yes?"

-"We miss Papa a lot."-

"I know. I miss him too."

"Mama, how did you meet Papa?" Yuki asked.

"You know, your Papa and I were childhood friends. That's why we're always together when we were younger. Most of the people from the village in Junrinan thought that we were siblings when in fact, we were not related to each other, though his Grandmother was the one who raised us both. We were always together but when I learned that I have reiatsu, I entered in the Shinigami Academy to learn how to control it. I needed to leave your Papa and Grandma. Then, Toushirou also found out that he has reiatsu with the help of Rangiku-san. He also entered the Academy. When we graduated from the Academy, he became a Captain while I became a Vice Captain."

-"That's amazing."-

"It was amazing. We were always together and this is the first time that we're going to be separated from each other for a very very long time."

-"We only knew Papa for three years... Is there really no way to bring him back?"-

"I don't know. Let's just continue with our lives... I'm sure that's what Toushirou would want us to do rather than cry for him."

-"Alright."-

The three of them looked at the sky hoping that Toushirou can see them wherever he was. All of them still wanted to have Toushirou back no matter what they do. They suddenly felt a cold breeze of wind. They closed their eyes and saw Toushirou smiling at them but when they opened their eyes, Toushirou was gone... and he'll forever be.

* * *

That ends my fic! Thanks to those who supported it, read it and reviewed it!

I'm sorry for not posting the chapters early. Also, please don't get angry that Toushirou died in this one. I just thought that it was a nice idea to have one fic that ends in a bittersweet feeling. The first part of the story was a happy ending and the sequel ended in a sad ending. I really regretted killing Toushirou though...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

That's why it's not over yet! Please continue reading! ^_^

* * *

FOUR MONTHS LATER

"Alright, put that table there and put that vase on it. Renji, you'll be assigned on the table preparations." Rangiku told Renji.

"Hai, hai. Zabimaru, help us out." Renji said as his sword materialized.

"You called?" Snakey said.

"You two help us to prepare the tables for Hitsugaya-san's birthday."

"That's Tobiume's master, right? Snakey, let's go." Chimpette said.

"Got it." They both lifted another table and placed the vase on it.

"Haineko, you want to do the flower arrangement with Sode No Shirayuki?" Rangiku said as Haineko appeared beside her.

"Sure. I like flower arranging." Haineko said as she got the flowers.

"Sode No Shirayuki, you're with Haineko on the ikebana, alright?" Rukia said as she helped Ichigo on the curtains.

"Understood, Kuchiki Rukia."

"Is the juice done?" Rangiku said as she looked at Gin and Rina.

-"It's finished."-

"Yumichika, is the cake prepared?"

"Yes it is, Rangiku-san. I made it beautiful for Hitsugaya-san." Yumichika said as he placed the last peach on the icing.

"Alright. Komamura-taichou, Hisagi-taichou is the banner fixed?"

-"It is."-

"Rangiku, the gifts are piled." Yorouichi said as she carried her baby.

"Thank you, Yorouichi-san. Alright, the birthday celebrant is the only one needed." Rangiku said.

"Conceal your reiatsu. They're coming." Mayuri said as everyone did what they were told to do.

"Hey, where are we going?" Momo said while she was blindfolded and the twins were leading the way.

-"Just somewhere. Come on, Mama. Be careful."-

"Okay, okay."

Momo, Yuki and Yukina stood at the middle of the 1st squad garden while the other members of the Gotei 13 were looking at them, each of them was holding party pops.

-"Okay, we're taking it off. 1, 2 and 3!"- The twins said as the party pops were set off.

-"Surprise! Happy birthday, Hitsugaya-san!"- Everyone said in unison.

"W-Wow..."

-"Happy birthday, Mama!"- Yuki and Yukina said as they gave Momo two peach flowers.

"Thank you. Thank you, everyone." Momo said after she received the flowers.

"It's the least that we can do for you, Hitsugaya-san." Joushirou said as he gave Momo a peach flower.

"Thank you, Ukitake-taichou."

"Hitsugaya-san, the cake is here. I made it for you." Yumichika said as he brought the cake in.

"I'll light up the candle." Tobiume said as she lit the candle.

"Thank you."

"Make a wish, Hitsugaya-chan." Gin said.

"Hai."

'I wish for a miracle for Toushirou to be here.' Momo thought as she blew the candle. Everyone clapped their hands. A hooded guy holding a bouquet of peach flowers then came. Everyone looked at the person and tried to feel his reiatsu but it was masked. The guy stopped infront of Momo.

"Happy 18th birthday." The person said as he held the flowers infront of Momo.

'I know his voice... Could it... Could it really be...' Momo thought as she covered her mouth.

"If you're planning to court her then sorry to say but she's-" Ichigo was cut off when Momo hugged the guy.

"Shirou-chan!" Momo said while crying.

"You can't celebrate your birthday without me." The person said as he took the hood off. Everyone looked at him and gasped.

"Th-That... silver hair is..." Ichigo trailed off as he pointed at the guy.

"This reiatsu belongs to..." Gin said.

"T-T-T-Ta-Tai-Taichou!" Rangiku stammered as she looked at Toushirou.

"Yeah, it's me, Matsumoto. By the way, I dropped by at the squad and saw that everything is clear. You did a great job." Toushirou said as Momo let go of him.

"Of course I did! I promised you that I'll do everything after all." Rangiku said as she hugged Toushirou and then let go.

"Toushirou! Welcome back!" Ichigo said as he ruffled Toushirou's hair.

"Stop it!"

"How did that happen? How were you brought back to life?" Ichigo said as he stopped ruffling Toushirou's hair.

"I was slowly reborn and it took four months before I came back to life. Besides, someone wished for me to return and I have a family." Toushirou said as the twins hugged him.

-"We missed you, Papa!"-

"I missed you too."

"Now that Hitsugaya-taichou's back, why don't we continue the party?" Ukitake said as everyone cheered for Momo and Toushirou.

All of them continued with the party and it was the best birthday that Momo ever had. Toushirou, Yuki and Yukina were with her on her 18th birthday. Everyone was happy to have Toushirou back especially his family and friends. From now on, they will all be together forever. Losing someone can really affect the lives of others. It's better to make each time that we're with the ones we love precious and memorable so we won't have regrets in the future.

* * *

Yay! It's finally finished! I did it! Was the ending satisfying or not? I actually found it slightly satisfying and slightly disappointing. I just don't know why... Anyway, thanks to everyone who read it. I'm glad that even if it was a work of a beginner, you guys read it. Hontou ni arigato gozaimashita. ^_^

I'm going to take a break from the FFN world for a little while. Gotta focus on my studies as a freshman in college but when I come back, I promise to make stories again. Ja ne, minna-san!


End file.
